Harry Potter : Knight In Shining Amour - Chapter 1
by Shanwhiz
Summary: The dawn of the Great Magical War - Chap 21 is up
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter: Knight In Shining Amour

I would appreciate if you review or at least comment about it to me via e-mail (owl) [dilshan_k@hotmail.com][1]

# Chapter One : A Mile Long Letter

"Harry?" 

"Harry Potter must join us!"

"But he's still a mere Child!"

"True but he's powerful, Probably the only one powerful enough to match Marvelo"

"I too agree, we are not going to get any where without him"

"Have you gone mad? Get him to be one of us? How will we explain? Dumbledore must have probably put everything he has to protect him"

"But we got to try, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, we can but why? Don't you believe I can handle Marvelo?"

There was a sudden explosion and the door to the dark, untidy room where this secret conversation was being taking place burst open. There stood where the door use to be a man who was so tall that half of his head was hidden above the doorway. Several gasps went through the room as the man bent down and entered.

The man was tall as a fully-grown apple tree and had such broad shoulders that the only thing that they could be compared to was the width of a giant transportation truck.

The man seemed as if he hadn't shaved for quite a time and wore normal muggle clothing. A striped red and white long sleeve shirt which was dirty as ever and a pair of trousers which were so dirty that there original color couldn't be identified and were torn away from knee length in both legs. 

He took several deep breaths and stared at the seven-cloaked wizards who were staring back at the giant man both frightened and surprised. There was a minute of silent but the giant man cleared his voice. The sound made trying to clear his throat alone was enough to violently vibrate the room along with the whole hut. Another round of gasps went around the table where the seven-cloaked wizards were seated.

Noticing that none of the seven cloaked wizards were ready to talk as they were severe stunned by his appearance he broke the silence. "I tell you, you are not getting anywhere without with the Potter Boy" said the giant man with the deepest and most fearful voice ever imaginable.

"I've seen both sides of it," he continued as the seven-cloaked wizards listen dumbfound.

"Voldemort's recruiting so fast that the ministry will soon be out numbered, Dumbledore sending missions all over the world to organize his own group. He's not messing around but without the ministry backing him, he won't manage to hold him out for much longer. He can only manage it for another three more months, give or take a week or two".

The seven cloaked dropped down their jaws in fright.

"By the time the ministry starts acting it'll be too late, and that I fear. I was on my way here to ask you'll to aid Dumbledore but then I saw that you were planning your own rebellion. The light cannot be divided at a time like this; it's these divisions that give the dark the upper hand. You must work with Dumbledore. And make him realize that we need the Potter Boy"

"No matter who joins us, we will never succeed without him"

One of the cloaked wizards built up enough courage to stand up, but once he did he didn't have any left to speak to this giant man who suddenly burst into their privet conversation and was ordering them around.

The giant man seemed almost had read and answered his unasked question. "I wasn't killed by Voldemort. I was just trapped between life and death. That Potter Boy some how managed to get me out of there. I do not know how. He did it fourteen years ago but unfortunately I landed somewhere in the Continenta Antatia. It took me fourteen years to travel here from that miserable place without the aid of magic. But I'm ever grateful for that Potter Boy for doing it."

"That day I saw the extent of his powers"

"But How? How can it be? Is it you Grynwrath?" said another one of the cloaked wizards. They had all now recovered from the initial shock and had gotten up and was approaching the giant man. 

"Yes it's me, Grynwrath Oslom," he replied with a slight grin seeing that seven wizards had recovered from the shock.

They all hugged him tightly for a while before offering him a seat in their table where they were discussing. Grynwrath accepted it and sat down to explain to them what was in his mind.

*~ * ~ *

At this very time several thousand miles away a young wizard name Harold James Potter was being bored to death, lying in his bed staring in to the horizon waiting for a reply for an owl he sent earlier in the day to his friend Ronald Weasley. It had been two weeks since the summer holidays had begun, and the Dursley's had gone on vacation. This was the first time the Dursley's had gone on vacation after they found out Harry was a wizard and Aunt Petunia had been very reluctant to leaving Harry all alone in the house. Not because she was caring for him, but because she cared for her house. But in the end Uncle Vernon had convinced her that if they looked the doors leading out of the house, Harry wouldn't be getting him self to any mischief. 

But something he never knew possible was starting to happen. He had been thrilled to find out that he'll have four weeks of Dursley free peace and tranquility. But after one week had passed without interacting, which included even being chased around the back yard out screamed at, he was feeling lonely and was missing the Dursley's company in its very own way. The Dursley's had ordered food for him to be delivered once every day from a Chinese food parlour down private drive, but the delivery boy never stopped to talk with him, but gave him a broad smile every time he saw him. Other than that he didn't have anyone for his company except Hegwig and the occasional insect that came out to steal whatever food remained in the house.

He was getting more and more desperate for human company. He had written to Ron and several dozen letters each but they Hegwig always kept coming back empty handed. It seemed they were receiving the letters buy had no mode to reply. A very terrifying thought came over him, what if Voldemort's keeping them captive. But then again Hegwig wasn't harmed in anyway after returning, and knowing for sure that Voldemort will destroy anything connected to Harry, they couldn't be captives of him.

But he did have a feeling that everyone except him was very busy, involved in something. But then again what about Hermione? She isn't in the Magical world during the holidays? If she too is involved in what ever it is, it must be big. Neither Sirus nor Lupin seemed to reply to him either. 

He had been staring into the horizon for several hours when he saw a moving in the distance against the setting sun. It was surly Hegwig. Harry jumped to his feet hoping someone had replied to his letters. Hegwig as if seeing how excited Harry was seemed to fly faster to get to him quicker. She finally swooped in to his room at such speed that Harry had to dive for his life and to make sure he didn't get called Headless Harry like his friend ghost back in Hogwarts, nearly headless Nick.

It took some time for Hegwig to slow herself down, going in circle in his tiny room. But somehow Harry had the feeling that she was desperately trying to slow her self down and let Harry read the letter. She had also tried to cheer Harry up over the past few days but having an owl, as your company wasn't comparable to having a human. But Hegwig seemed to be doing everything in her power to do her best. 

Harry Quickly rushed towards her and checked her leg. There was a roll of parchment tied to it, and by the look of it, it seemed several feet long. Who might want to write to him so badly? He thought as he untied the piece of parchment. After untying it he quickly unrolled it on top of his bead. It was nearly as long as his bed. At the same time Hegwig too swooped on to his shoulder and stared at the piece of parchment as if she too was curious who would write such a long letter to Harry. Harry realizing this and the fact that the Dursley's weren't home, he decided to read it aloud so that Hegwig who he knew couldn't obviously read could understand. He always thought that Hegwig could understand spoken English she obeyed his spoken commands very accurately.

"_Dear Harry,_

_You must be wondering why we didn't reply to you for such long time. Every one in the Wizarding in chaos now that You-Know-Who had come to power. He's killing at and daily basis and the Ministry is helpless in stopping them. Dad says that it's as if You-Know-Who has his own army now. Some of his followers but not Death Eaters are trying to kill us. They tried once, but luckily some of Dad's co-workers were there and we managed to repel them, but barely. Then Dumbledore offered us to stay at Hogsmade so we had easy access to him for protection. We had to move that was why it we couldn't reply. That and because Dumbledore asked us to stay quite for a while. He came to us trying to find you so you better watch out. I think you being there alone, even though it must be heaven for you without those stupid muggles. But still it's not the time to be alone for four weeks. But don't do any stupid things; just contact Dumbledore as soon as possible if you haven't already. He'll know what to do._

_-Ron._

_ _

The next letter was several inches below; he recognized Hermione's handwriting. How can both of theirs handwriting be together, was she there when Voldemort came and was now living with them in Hogsmade?

_Dear Harry,_

_I got all your letters, but couldn't reply for several reasons. I won't go to detail because Ron obviously has done it in detail. Basically Dumbledore informed me about the attack on the Weasley's and said that I should go live with them till term starts since I was a very much likely target. So I too had to move in a hurry and 'course Dumbledore forbid us from writing or even stepping out of the cottage for a while. I hope you are well and will forgive me for not writing. And, Happy B'day in advance if something forbids me from replying to you. And do contact Dumbledore as soon as possible if you haven't already. It's not suitable for anyone, especially you, to live alone in a time like this. I can't go to detail because Dumbledore asked me not to, to keep you from Panicking, but things are getting worse by the day. Take Care._

_-Hermione._

_ _

The was another letter included.

_Dear Harry,_

_My self and Lupin have been involved in very important missions of Dumbledore. So we've not had any time to reply. I am concerned about you staying there alone. Times have dramatically changed since Voldemort's return. You must contact Dumbledore immediately and inform him about your condition. I have arrived back to Hogwarts not long ago, and will inform Dumbledore as soon as I meet him. But he's obviously out on a mission himself. So the only way I can communicate with him my self is the same way you can, via owl. So I suggest you contact him immediately since you are better of writing him your self. And please, take care._

_-Sirus._

_ _

It had been the longest letter he had gotten in his life. Three letters in one. They must have been together when they wrote it. He suddenly had the feeling he was missing all his friends and all the people he knew back in the Wizarding world. It was the place that he both dread and called home. A place where he was being hunted down to be killed and was the only place he fit in. 

With that he slowly lied down in his bed with mixed emotions. He didn't realize him self-drifting asleep.__

   [1]: mailto:dilshan_k@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter Two

# Chapter Two

A/N: Dedicated to Princesshlah & USABUNNY for their reviews and every body else who sent them anonymous. Please keep them coming end. The next chapter will be coming shortly.

Harry looked around, but nothing could be seen through the thick mist that had swallowed him whole. He waved his arm in front of him to clear it out a bit so he could see where he was, but when a small opening appeared the rest of the surrounding mist soon swallowed it up before he could see anything at all. He looked around but nothing could be seen. The mist seemed to be everywhere. It was blocking his view above him, around him and even below him. The mist was so thick that he couldn't see his own feet and not more than few inches through it. 

Suddenly a dreadful thought came to his mind. Someone could easily hide himself next to him in this mist and he wouldn't even notice. What if that somebody was his arc nemesis? Lord Voldemort. His mind was warning him of danger and he felt his muscles stiffen all over his body. Something was going to happen. He reached into his cloak for his wand, but he couldn't feel it. He felt him self-going ice cold. How can he face Voldemort or anyone trying to harm him for that matter without even a wand? He rechecked but the pocket inside his cloak was empty. Get Out! Get Out! Scream his mind, but where? He had to get out of this mist.

He started to walk quickly to whatever direction that came to his mind. He felt pebbles everywhere he stepped and the cracking noise they made. But the pebbles alone couldn't give him a clear idea of where he was or ho he got here. Had Voldemort kidnapped him while he was sleeping? But before he could think about it, he heard footsteps hitting the pebble floor. Was he imagining thing? He stopped for a second to see if someone was really following him. His heart nearly skipped a beat. Someone was following him and he wasn't much far away from him. The pebbles were making cracking noises only a few feet away from him. He quickly turned back without any hesitation and started sprinting into the fog hoping to get away from who ever it was following him.

He was heading towards heading to the direct opposite side of where the footsteps were following but they seem to be right behind him. As he ran as fast as his legs could carry he felt the mist around him thinning. Could he be close to getting out of this dreadful mist?

Then all of a sudden he heard several voices coming from all directions.

"The boys getting out!)

"Let him, master's waiting for him"

"Are you sure? We don't want to loose him again"

"Wait and see"

Were they talking about who he thought they were? But before he could even think, he bumped into something. His face slammed into the object, but bounced right back out. His whole body did the same. He had no idea what it was but he had a feeling that he was going to find out soon.

Harry looked around but all he could see was darkness. There was no sign of the mist, it seemed as if it had vanished into thin air. But before long two tiny red bulbs started to glow. But there was something odd about these two glowing lights. Its source seemed to be right in front of him. 

But then he noticed something that made him think twice about whether they were light bulb or not. He had feeling that he had seen these before. But all his doubt were confirmed as the two tiny light bulbs started to move forward, out of the darkness and into the light. They were not light bulbs at all, and true, he had seen them not too long ago in a similar situation. It was what he dread, what made him who he was today. It was Lord Voldemort, and the light bulb had been his red, rage full eyes. They were blood red in color, and had not changed much since he saw him last, in the night of the Tri Wizard Tournament. 

He had never been this terrified in his life. He couldn't even compare this to the last time he faced Voldemort. Here he was, facing the deadliest dark wizard in a century even without a wand in hand. But for some reason his lightning bolt shaped scar which always stung, even when Voldemort was thinking or doing something evil, was silent. After gazing in to Harry for quite some time Voldemort started laughing out evil, which Harry had heard countless times over his dreams. But then his vision went blur. And with it faded away Voldemort's laughs. 

All of a sudden when the blur effect faded away, the blood red eyes had been replaced by amber colored eyes. But instead of the rage full eyes of Voldemort, these had a more concerned look within them. Harry Instantly figured out who eyes it was.

They were Hegwig's. There she was staring at him full of concern right in front of him. He looked around and he was still in complete darkness. But instead of the pebble floor he had been standing on a few moments ago, he was now lying down on a rather soft, flexible material. 

He was back in his room which seemed to be in complete darkness while he was lying on his bed. He slowly reached for his bedside table and switched on his bedside lamp. Once the room was illuminated, he knew why the room was so dark. He had over slept. He could see the bright moonlight coming into his room through the open window. 

He hadn't still recovered from his experience a few moments ago. Had it been a dream? But it didn't seem to fade away from his memory now that he was awake like other dreams. This one truly felt like an experience. So what was it? But again before he could think about it Hegwig hooted. 

Harry thought she was hungry so he slowly bent down and opened Hegwig's cage where there was food and water. But she didn't seem to be interested. She just sat there, on his bed staring at him as if he had forgotten something.

Harry stared at her for a second and noticed what it was. There was a piece of parchment attached to leg. Why hadn't I noticed it before? For her to be so anxious to make him read the letter it had to be important. He quickly ran up to her and untied the piece of parchment. Sure enough it was from Dumbledore.

** **

_Dearest Harry,_

This is the first time I'm contacting you via owl and it is quite important that you read this carefully. Lord Voldemort is gaining power far quicker than I had expected and has already become more powerful than he was ever before. I cannot assure you how long I can hold him back. For this reason I have decided that you should no some things I have kept back until you were ready. 

The reason I kept on asking you to go back to your uncle and aunt every summer is because it's the safest place for you after Hogwarts. The reason for this is because before I left you at the Dursley's doorstep, Myself and a few other powerful wizards did some very complicated protection spells on your self and the house. 

And inside the house you are also guarded by the secret keeper spell, so you'll be invisible to anyone who intends to harm you. I'm your secret keeper and until I reveal, you shall be safe at your uncle and aunts house. But with the currently situation as it is now, the spell might be broken without my intention. 

_Yes, if I perish, the spell shall be broken and you shall be vulnerable to the dark forces at work. But unfortunately due to the uniqueness of the spell, it is also not transferable. And if the worse does happen, the protection spells around privet drive will also be severely paralysed._

And if those said above do happen, you'll be in grave danger. Because of this I've decided to provide you with a very powerful magical item. You have you have used this before and I ask you to use it well and only if it is necessary. I have handed it over to Hegwig who must have handed it over to you. This is all I have to inform you presently except that you do not require to travel to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies, they shall be taken care of by my self and you shall not require to travel to King's Cross Station to come to Hogwarts, instead you shall be escorted to here by a group of Wizards either from the Ministry or from Hogwarts. 

_Take care Harry and inform me of anything that you require. And it is also important that you inform me regarding any unusual activity, especially regarding your scar._

_ _

_ _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

_ _

__


	3. Chapter Three

# Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'll be trying to post daily so stay tuned. Please do excuse the spelling mistakes and do try to get people to read my story. Please. E-mail me at [dilshan_k@hotmail.com][1]. I love mail. This one is small but the next I assure will be much much bigger. I promise. 

After reading the letter, Harry scanned the room for the object Dumbledore mentioned in the letter. But he couldn't see anything that hadn't been there earlier. It wasn't too difficult to search for something in his room as it was barely furnished and had nothing in it that he didn't take to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. What could it have been?

He re-reads the letter. It had been something he had used before, but he had used many magically powerful things. Had Hegwig lost it? But she had never before lost something; she had been a very faithful owl to him. He took another glance at Hegwig and Harry still saw great concern in them and she had barely moved since he had untied the parchment from he leg. It seemed as if she was trying to say something, but what? Sure, he could talk to snakes, but not for other animals. Was she trying to tell him something about the object Dumbledore mentioned? 

According to Dumbledore, Voldemort was gaining power, very fast and Dumbledore seems to worry about him in a way he had never done. Could thing be that bad in the Wizarding world? Every time he came to the Dursley's house for the summer he was completely isolated from the Wizarding world. He felt as if he could just about do anything for a copy of the daily prophet. But just then, Hegwig fluttered her wings and got he self into a flight. He swooped around the room for a while and then dived out of the room. 

It seemed as if she wanted Harry to follow her. He quickly ran towards the door but then stopped when he remembered something. Everyone who wrote to him had asked for him to be careful, so what could be so harmful in him taking his wand with him. The Dursley's weren't around and it was dark enough for no one to see him with it. So he turned around and started towards the loose floorboard where he kept his Hogwarts trunk. He pulled his trunk out and took out his wand. Without wasting time in closing it, he sprinted out of the room, down the stares and out the front door heading towards the direction where she was heading when he last saw her. 

There wasn't much of a front lawn at number four Private Drive. The front yard was relatively dark except for the light from the street lamps at Private Drive and the light from the bright moon that night. He looked around but no sign of Hegwig could be seen. Where could she have gone? Then he heard a hoot, which he could clearly identify as one of Hegwig's. She must be hooting to guide him, he thought. 

But if she's trying to lead him to what ever Dumbledore gave her to deliver to him, why hadn't she dropped it off in his room as usual. Was it something that you cannot carry into the house? A hipogriffin for his protection? He had met one of them before, Buckbeak who he handed over to Sirus so he could escape from the grasp of the Ministry. But where could he keep a Hipogriffin in the Dursley's house and how was he going to keep it hidden from the muggle neighbours? He put that thought aside. I'll think about it once he sees what it was, he said to him self and kept of heading the direction of the hoots. He put his wand through several belt loops of his jeans so that the point was facing forward and that there was several inches of it pointed back so that he could easily take it out.

It had been nearly two hours since he started to follow the hooting and the last hoot had been nearly fifteen minutes ago. He wasn't sure if Hegwig was still directing him. He had no idea where he was. Could it have been the hooting of another owl that sounded just like Hegwig? He was lost; he hadn't traveled much out of the Dursley's house except to school, and he hadn't surely ever traveled this away. He looked around for a landmark to remember in case he had to return but there wasn't anything-specific building or place he could call extraordinary. The area was almost abandoned. 

The houses had no lights switched out and the streetlamps had gone out. There wasn't a single sound except the ones made when he inhaled and when he stepped on the concrete pavement, which was littered with tree leaves. The area reminded him of ghost towns he had read in muggle books when he use to attend an ordinary muggle school.

He stopped walking and stood there at a clear open area. He didn't want to step another foot until he heard one of Hegwig's hoots. To his right was a construction yard, which was guarded by barbwire. He could see construction vehicles and material stacked up next to a half built building, which now stood at around five storeys. To his left there was a dark alley that he could see was littered by all sort of garbage.

As he stood there he heard Hegwig's hooting once again from somewhere behind him. When he turned around to see where it was coming from, a big white ball was heading straight towards him. He almost jumped out of the way, before realizing that it was Hegwig. She hooted once more and landed sharply on top of his shoulder. Her hooting was echoing from all directions of the deserted area. Harry was more than glad to see Hegwig as he was beginning to feel a bit creepy standing in the middle of nowhere while Voldemort was hunting him down. This was just the kind of place that he expected Voldemort to hang out but Hegwig would never lead him to Voldemort, would she?

As he was thinking this over he felt as if something had touched the shoulder that was opposite to the one that Hegwig was. Harry quickly turned around startled and reached for his wand. Hegwig gave a deafening scream and took off from his shoulder. She had left a trashcan full of feathers all over his face in the process. This had slightly distracted Harry but he managed to get his wand out and pointing out by the time he had completely turned around.

Once he had completely turned around, all he could see was a dirty ragged robe. It had to be a man, but it couldn't be Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't this tall. Harry looked up and his doubts were confirmed. It wasn't Voldemort but a much more fearful face had replaced it. The man was at least seven and a half feet tall and seemed to be so broad shouldered that he couldn't fit both shoulder ends into one vision. The man was standing right in front of him with his hand still on top of Harry's shoulder. He was around the same size as Hagrid and had the same menacing look. But Hagrid was as harmless as a small child was, but was this man too the same? Was he someone Voldemort had sent to pick him up? 

Harry took a step back. He saw something that resembled a smile on the man's face. It wasn't evil but neither was it very cheerful. What was he doing here? The man Smiled once more at Harry. Harry couldn't even move a muscle of his body. It seemed as if he had been rooted to the place where he was standing. Next, the man bent down as if try to get a good look at Harry. But Harry too could see him. The only light that was available, the one from the bright moon wasn't as good as a electric bulbs back at the Dursley's but they were good enough for Harry to get a good look at the man's face. __

__

   [1]: mailto:dilshan_k@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter Four

# Chapter Four

A/N: I am sorry for the ever-decreasing size of my chapters, but not to worry, from now onwards they shall be "Bigger Better Bolder". I have been getting some criticism, which I think is beneficial, regarding my sentence structuring and spelling mistakes. I do sincerely apologize for any of my mistakes. The reason of such a high standard of error was because I had only 15-25 minutes to write them, but now with some good organization I have nearly double the amount. Thank You Kim for pointing it out and keep up the good work. And my last problem is that people are reluctant to review my story. Only 1 out of 25 do so. So please Review, Even a word or two but pages after pages are more than welcome.

The man had a mushy moustache and a very round face. He had blue eyes, thick lips and a very curly blonde hair. He stared at him for a second and moved his stare towards his scar on his forehead. He then spoke out.

"Mr. Potter, I don't suppose you know where you are?" he said out in a deep but yet gentle voice.

What did he want? Could he be harm or was he his only hope?

"I… just though I'll come for a walk but when I guess I went too far and got lost" he lied. He had no choice. He couldn't tell a complete stranger, whom could well be a muggle, that he was searching for a magical object and that a dark wizard was hunting him down. 

The man surprisingly smiled. 

"I Mr. Potter am not a muggle," he said as softly as Harry could think it was possible from a man with such a deep voice. "The names Joseph Bongine" he said and held out a hand. 

Harry shook it and replied by saying "Harold Potter, but you obviously know it". He suddenly felt secure with this man, but who was he? Where did he come from? Why?

"Mister Bongine, may I ask why you are here?" he said as politely as possible. He didn't want to upset him. 

"Hmm… Unfortunately I can't answer that. But I do have something for you" he said and with that he brought out his other hand which seemed to have been behind him. 

There was something in it but it was too dark for him to see what it was. "You owl here dropped it on me. Don't distrust her though, she had her reasons". He said and gave him the package. With that he turned around and started heading towards the dark alley. As he disappeared into the he heard him saying something out loud. "I hope to see you soon and use it and guard it well, Mr. Potter". He opened his mouth to ask where he was going but he suddenly felt a tingling feeling.

The world around him slightly went blur but it all disappeared as soon as it had come. But this time he felt something different. Something different about his surroundings. He looked around and was surprised to see the Dursley's house right behind him. He was standing in the front lawn. But how could he get back here. He had been in a dark alley nearly an hour away. Had the man done what he thought he did? Had he disappeperated him back to the Dursley's front lawn? 

He had intended to come back here anyway but still he had both a fear and excited. He had just disappeperated and yet he felt so vulnerable about it. One of Voldemort's supporters could have done the same. But not back to the Dursley's but straight to Voldemort.

He slowly turned around and headed back into the house with the package that Joseph had given him. As he climbed dup the stairs he felt the package wobble around a bit. Was it something alive? He couldn't wait to get into his room to open the package, but suddenly he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Had a thief got into the house while he was out. He hadn't locked the door. If anything had been stolen aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon would literary kill him. But even worst, the thief still seemed to be in the house. 

What could he do if the thief attacked him? But then he remembered that he had his wand. But what would the ministry say. It did say that magic should not be used inappropriately, and self-defence seemed pretty appropriate to him. He tightened his grip on his want and kept the package he had in his arm on top of the stairs. 

Then he slowly started to walk down the stairs and towards the kitchen door as quietly as possible. He wanted to surprise the thief to minimize any danger even though he knew that it would be hard for the thief to attack him as long as he had his wand. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard not one but several voices, and they seemed to be in such rage that he couldn't clearly understand them. Did he have a chance against a group of thieves, even though he had his want? They too could have been armed. But then again he thought, he had faced the dark lord himself and had survived more than once, what could a group of thieves be to him. They could hardly be compared.

So he took a deep breath and started towards the kitchen door with his wand pointed straight. As he entered he was spellbound by what he saw. Next to the counter were four familiar faces. Four faces that he would do anything to get away from. The only faces he dread the most after Dark Lord himself. It was Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Marge. But they were supposed to be on vacation. How did they suddenly get here?

"But… But… You weren't suppose to come for another three weeks" he managed to stammer out. He did want some company but not them. He was next stunned when Aunt Petunia came running towards him with her hand stretched apart. What was she doing? He quickly looked back to see if someone was behind him, but no there wasn't anyone. But soon he found out whom she was coming towards. Him.

She put her bony hands around his neck and placed her face on his shoulder. She started sobbing and managed to say, "Oh Harry, we have been so worried about you" in between sobs. But what was going on? Was it a scandal to get him into trouble? But that wasn't the way the Dursley's worked. They punished him whenever they wanted to. Then what was this? Was it to get him into trouble with the ministry?

But then a large snow owl, Hegwig, came flying into the kitchen through an open window, interrupting Aunt Petunia's sobs. Aunt Petunia was startled after seeing Hegwig but didn't scream or throw something at him like she use to. Harry was seriously thinking that something was wrong. He then remembered about Hegwig. She was on top of the kitchen counter staring at him with her bright amber eyes. He started to walk towards counter giving nervous glances at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge. But they too seemed to be involved in the scandal. They were smiling back at him. He slowly went up to Hegwig and checked her leg to see if there was any parchment tied. Sure enough there was. He untied the letter and started to read it in silence. Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursley's who normally would have torn the letter into pieces and locked him up in his bedroom seemed to be calm to see the snow owl on top of their precious kitchen counter. He put his attention on the letter's contents

_Dear Harry,_

_We have reason to believe that the dark forces have tampered with the Dursley's minds. I don't have to say whom we suspect. Please don't do anything irrational until the Ministry workers arrive, they should be arriving in no time. And be ready to get out of there with them. If the dark lord has tampered with the Dursley's mind we have no idea what he must've done. So I don't believe that the Dursley's house is no longer safe for you. You will be moved to a much safer place and will not disclose it, in case the owl is intercepted. _

_ _

_-Professor Dumbledore._

_ _

After finishing reading the letter he looked up at the Dursley's who were still smiling at him. No wonder they were so kind to him. The Dursley's would have never done something lick that to him in sound mind.

Then he heard several faint pops coming through the Kitchen window from the backyard. Some voice chattering soon followed them. It must be the ministry workers he thought and headed towards the door, which led to the backyard. 

He walked up to it and opened it. There were some people all right but they didn't seemed to be from the ministry. They were wearing black colored cloaks, which covered everything from head to toe, and then they wore bright green colored masks, which seemed to be glowing in the dark. There were around twenty of them and he had seen these people before even though not as much. They were death eaters, Voldemort's hit squad. 

Suddenly the death eaters noticing him pulled out there wands from within their cloaks. Harry wasn't any slower, but he doubted whether he would be able to duel with twenty or so powerful wizards who used the dark arts single-handedly. 

But suddenly there came several pops from within the kitchen, which was behind him. He took a small glance at it, and saw that the thirty or so people had appeared along with Dumbledore and a few other professors from Hogwarts, which included Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. He hadn't seen Lupin since his third year ended. He was happy that he was there but the scenario could have been better. There he was facing twenty or so death eaters who were obviously sent here to kill him. But he was not alone. Dumbledore, who was obviously one of the most powerful wizards of the time along with the ministry workers and some professors from Hogwarts, had disappeperated behind him. But could they get to him? He would have to defend himself alone, at least for the first round of curses and charms.


	5. Chapter Five

# Chapter Five

A/N: Thank You for the feedback especially yesterday. I didn't have time to do this today but because of the massive (when compared with other days) feedback I got, I was compelled to do it. Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes and do point them out. Review please. And you will learn more about the giant and the wizards at the beginning in the near future. Be patient. 

Harry stared at the death eaters with fear written all over his face. The death eaters held their wands tighter as they pointed them directly at him. He just knew they would send loads of curses, hexes and charms at him and he'll have no hope in protecting himself. He heard rushing footsteps from behind him, but he knew they wouldn't get there in time to defend him against the first round of attacks. He was on his own.

What could he use to protect himself? He had only completed his fourth year and had no knowledge of a single protection spell that would've been strong enough to deflect dark spells from twenty odd powerful wizards simultaneously, if any at all. Even if there was one he knew about, he had a feeling that the death eaters wouldn't use anything but killing curse itself. 

There was no way he was going to deflect all of them. Sure, he was the only one to survive the specific curse, but he hadn't done it alone. It had been his mother's love for him that had played the biggest role. And secondly it had been only Voldemort who had cast the spell, not twenty odd very powerful wizards. 

The next two seconds passed extremely slow that Harry thought the whole world had started to move in slow motion. He saw the mouths of the death eaters opening and closing. He knew they were doing the Killing curse. Before he could react, even though he had no idea what to do, a very bright green light flashed blinding him. He couldn't do anything but stand there with his wand pointed, the way it had been since he had seen the death eaters. He got ready to be killed. He said silent goodbyes to everyone he cared about. The Weasley's, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and finally Cho Chang. Thoughts rushed into his head. Things he had waited to tell countless number of people but had held back to tell when the time was right. There wasn't going to be a right time now that he was in the hands of death. 

He had to reassure Cho Chang that he didn't not murder Cedric. He had to tell Ginny that he cared about her, both as a close friend and more. Finally he couldn't get revenge from Voldemort for ruining his life completely. His dreams were shattered and he was now wiped out of the face of the planet. 

He felt himself going cold as an ice block. He lost his sense of touch in his fingers and felt his body aching as if he hadn't had a decent sleep in ages. He was at breaking point. He wished he could do something to deflect the curses but there was nothing he could do. But with all the chilliness through out his body, his hands still had warmth in them. 

He knew he was close to death when suddenly the green light vanished and felt his wand explode into smithereens. Had the curse hit him? He didn't feel as if he was dead, but then again he had never been dead before. He looked at his hands a saw a pile of ash, possibly the debris from his wand. Had he done what he thought he did, did he? But it's impossible, he couldn't have. He didn't want his hopes high before he confirmed. He dropped the ash towards the floor and brought one of the arms towards his cheek and pinched it. He felt something. It was strange but he distinctly had felt something. Was he alive? Had he truly managed to deflect all those curses towards his want? It did make sense but how had he done it. He hadn't said a single spell.

He looked back and saw a stunned expression on everyone's face except Dumbledore's. His expression was more like he was glad about what had just happened. They were frozen to the spot as if they had just walked over a puddle of super glue and stared at Harry. He returned a stunned expression himself. He turned back towards the death eaters.

Even though their faces were covered with the death eater mask, h had a feeling that they too were stunned as much as everyone else. After a matter of seconds everyone got his or her sense back. The death eaters realizing that their first attack hadn't worked started to mutter the words of the killing curse. There was to be another round of attacks. Dumbledore, Hogwarts Professors and the ministry workers realizing this too started rushing towards him again. But again, they wouldn't get to him in time. If he could survive this round of attacks, the others will be in range to defend him. But he had no wand to cast whatever spell he's cast unknowingly or to allow the curses deflected upon. The odds were immensely against him. There he was, without a wand to be hit by twenty odd killing curses simultaneously. He had no chance in surviving this round of attacks.

Another blinding green flash came and the effects of killing curse started to appear as it had done earlier. But then again the green flashed disappeared followed by an explosion, which sounded like a shattering pot. It seemed as if it had come from right next to him. He looked at it and saw a pile of ash where one of Aunt Petunia's flower pots use to be. Had he done it again? Without a wand? But how? 

The death eaters seemed to have realized that they not going to get anywhere by using the killing curse, so they started to mutter a few words. They were going to disappeperated back to where they came from, Harry just knew it. He felt both relieved and in distress. If they left, he would be safe from harm's way for the meantime but them leaving would mean another's life was being endangered and his too in the future. But the ministry workers had reached him and had noticed the fleeing death eaters. Dumbledore quickly muttered a few words and pointed his wand at the death eaters. There was a faint pop but the death eaters didn't vanish. Dumbledore had managed to stop them from disappeperating. He then felt a pair of hands resting upon his shoulders. He didn't have to look twice, it was Professor McGonagall. She bent down and whispered "Come on Harry, Let me get you to cover" to his ear and guided him towards the living room through the kitchen. 

He looked back and saw a full-scale duel going on. The ministry and Hogwarts Professors were taking on the death eaters. And the death eaters too were fighting back. Spells of all kind were flying all over the place in the Dursley's back yard, and some even managed to get into the kitchen. It seemed as if a fireworks display had just erupted din the Dursley's backyard as spells of different color and effect swooped here and there. 

He suddenly saw a spell flying towards him escaping the human obstacle course that was the kitchen door on to the back yard. It was heading straight at him and in such speed that he had not time to react to. He tried to jump out of the way and realized that something was stopping him from doing so. He watched it as the spell headed towards him. He hoped it would be nothing severe, but he'll just have to wait and see. After the spell hit him, it didn't take much time for him to realize what it was. It was a banishing charm. He was flying across the living room. Before he could even look back, he hit something, something hard. He had banged his head on what ever it was, and he had been flying very fast as an effect of the banishing charm. He felt a surge of pain run through his spinal cord and managed only to whimper since he had somehow lost his voice. He heard Professor McGonagall scream and felt as if the world around him started to spin and disappear into complete darkness. He had blacked out. He heard another ear-splitting scream and lost his consciousness completely.


	6. Chapter Six

# Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for I didn't upload it yesterday. Someone told me that I was trying too much to put the chapters up in time that I miss out on making them enjoyable. With that I thought of working a bit late on this. So here I with a bigger and better chapter for all you faithful readers. Review or E-mail ([dlshan_k@hotmail.com][1]) me saying what you think of my fan fic and what you love the most about it. Thank You for all what you do. You're the best and Review to help me move this fic up the table. I promise you that this'll get very interesting and adventurous in the near future.

"Poppy, how serious is his condition?"

"Were you able to heal it?"

"One at a time. His condition is rather serious and if affected should be effecting the brain. So no, I couldn't use magic to heal it. It's way too dangerous. So all we can do is hope his body will heal it's self over time"

"How serious is his condition?"

"What did you think?" she snapped at him. "He hit his head on a solid steel object flying across a room. He was pouring blood in several places when he got him here" She sighed.

"I don't know why he is so attracted to danger. It seems to get worst. He will hopefully heal physically but I have a feeling he is still in deep shock. Did anything unusual happen? Why do you keep avoiding the question?" she asked looking rather worried at Dumbledore. 

Harry was now awake and listening intently to the conversation. He felt so tired that he wished that his nerve system would just shut down. He felt as if he had fallen off a skyscraper and as if all the bones in his body were broken. He then noticed a stinging feeling coming from the back of his neck. The pain ran down his spine and then spread to nearly every part of his body. The only time he felt worst that this was when he fell off his broom from nearly fifty feet in his second year at Hogwarts. His attention once again went towards the conversation. 

He heard Lupins's voice. He had deep concern in it. "We are not sure our selves". Then he shrugged. To Harry, it seemed as if he was trying to avoid recalling something. 

"Poppy, we were late. When we got there, the death eaters were already there". Madam Pomfrey gasped. "We moved as quickly as we could but they already cursed the killing curse". Again she gasped. "All twenty four of them, all at once". "We all were cold as ice. There was nothing we could do" This time Madam Pomfrey seemed so stunned with fear that she no longer could gasp as Lupin explained what happened earlier.

"But he deflected the killing curses towards his wand" he continued.

"But… But…" Madam Pomfrey stammered.

"We know. That's why we don't understand either. Not once but twice. Poppy, no wonder he's weak. He survived twenty eight killing curses in one night" He said.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to have reached her limit. She no longer could withhold her emotions. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to sob. "The poor boy, he never can get a break". She shook her head from left to right muttering "Voldemort and his death eaters". 

Harry was surprised to hear Madam Pomfrey say Voldemort's name. Not many people did. He only knew him self and Dumbledore, and now Madam Pomfrey. He guessed that she had been around enough to figure out that fearing the name; no matter how dreadful what it stands for was stupid. 

"But how did he get all those injuries? They couldn't have been from the killing curse? Could they be?"

"No, after Harry repelled the second round of attacks, we managed to get there. The cowards tried to flee seeing their main weapon was not having any effort on the boy. We attacked them and Minerva got him to safety buy somehow or the other, a banishing spell went through and hit him. That's how he got injured. The death eaters escaped in the meantime. We were too worried about Harry to worry about them," said Dumbledore.

Harry feeling guilty of eavesdropping cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence. "Ahem!".

All three of them, Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, immediately turned their head in his direction. Dumbledore smiled at him while Lupin and Madam Pomfrey rushed to his bead side. 

"Harry!" said Lupin as he kept his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Madam Pomfrey too was hurriedly checking him up from the opposite end of the bed. After a few tense seconds Madam Pomfrey and Lupin sighed in relief. They had checked him as thoroughly as Harry could imagine. From the way they sighed Harry knew that they were satisfied. Dumbledore too walked to his bedside. He hurriedly tried to sit up but Dumbledore simply held up a hand and said, "You need all the energy you possibly can have. Don't waste it unnecessarily". Madam Pomfrey too looked quite pleased to hear them. 

"How are you Harry?" asked Dumbledore and once again he was at the centre of attention.

"Yes, I guess so. But I feel something stinging at the back of my head"

"Oh, there's a quite a bad would back there. Don't worry dear it's healing fast"

Harry quickly brought one of his hands to the back of his head. He felt a whole patch of Bandages and then felt something wet. He quickly brought his hand to the front of his face to see what it was. It was blood. His fingers were soaked in blood. Madam Pomfrey quickly handed him a cloth and gestured him to wipe his hands on it. He did as he was told. How badly was he?

"Don't worry dear, it was worst than that"

She gave him a sympatric look and moved her glance towards Professor Dumbledore and Lupin. "I think Harry should get some rest if he's going to get back to class in time".

Dumbledore nodded but Lupin seemed a bit taken back. It seemed as if he had much to talk with Harry. Harry felt the same way but Madam Pomfrey insisted they let Harry rest. Dumbledore started walking towards the door but stopped once he got there. He turned around and pointed his wand at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. '_Window a otros' _he said and suddenly bright blue beam of light went out of his wand towards the ceiling. Suddenly the ceiling changed color. 

Instead of the off white color, there was a portrait of Ron and Hermione. They seemed to be in a very elegant room, which was grandly furnished. There was a roaring fire in the background and as all magical portraits did, the characters moved. Ron and Hermione seemed very surprised about something. They were arguing about something. Harry wondered why Dumbledore put a picture of his two best friends right above him. If he wanted to make him feel better he was very wrong. He suddenly felt a huge urge to be with them where ever they were. He felt lonely he wanted them to be by his side, to talk with them but Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"I think it's best Ron and Hermione keep you company"

"Hmm…" said Harry trying not to show that he was it wasn't doing any good to him.

"It's not a portrait," he said with a smile enjoying the surprised look on Harry's face. 

"That's actually the real Ron and Hermione you're seeing. It works pretty much the same way the ceiling in the great hall works. You can talk to them and they can talk back. I suppose this'll keep you in your bed and not exploring the castle"

Dumbledore removed his gaze from the ceiling and moved it towards Harry.

"I want you Harry to stay in bed until you heal completely. When you do I-" he shot a look at Lupin " – and many others want to talk to you. And do let u know if you need anything or if your scar hurts"

Harry nodded. He was overwhelmed at the idea of being able to speak to Ron and Hermione again. But then he remembered something. He quickly turned to Professor Dumbledore who was about to leave the room. 

"Professor?" he asked. "Can I… switch it off when I don't want them to see something's?"

Dumbledore smiled at him in a rather cheerful manner. 

"Don't worry Harry, it doesn't show any inappropriate things". With that he turned around and walked out of the room. 

Lupin too said goodbye to Harry and insisted on him staying put until he had completely healed before he left. Madam Pomfrey too left after she handed him a Golden goblet, much like those in the Great Hall, filled with sleeping potion asking him to take it in five minutes, after he had finished talking with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't wait to tell both of them about the day's happenings and by the look on their faces, they too seemed quite curious about what had happened.

_ _

   [1]: mailto:dlshan_k@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter Seven

# Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanx Kim for you excellent advice and Bella for your extravagant reviews. Also usabunny and Herm. And all you people, who put your reviews anonymously, try and enter your name and I'll try to send you a complimentary e-mail back and alert you of new updates. And again Review please and tell me what you will happen in the future of this story. If I can I shall put another chapter up today but don't count on it. Any way sorry about the small chapters. They'll increase double in size after chapter ten. Till then, be patient. 

Harry looked up towards the ceiling where a moving pictorial of an arguing Hermione and Ron was painted on. Harry had no idea how he could talk to it. Can they see him? He decided that speaking out loud to take their attention was a first step.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat to get their attention. There was no change. His two friends just kept on arguing about something. Was Dumbledore pulling his leg? Even though he wasn't the kind to pull a mass prank like Fred and George, Harry knew he had a very good sense of humour. But he just couldn't imagine Dumbledore pulling a prank on somebody. He had to try once more. This time he decided to address them by their names.

"Ron! Hermione!"

Suddenly the two figures magically painted on to the ceiling looked straight at him. They had a surprised look on their faces.

"Harry, is it you?" asked Ron as he stepped forward. Hermione too was looking at him very curiously.

"Harry! What's going on?" they asked. Then they noticed something and "What happened to you? Why are you wrapped in bandages?" they yelled, their face expressions turning from surprised to concern.

Dumbledore hadn't been pulling his leg. He really could talk to Ron and Hermione from this picture on the ceiling. Several million thoughts rushed to his mind. He had to tell him about what happened that night. About Joseph Bongine, the package he had given him. 

Where was the package? He had left on top of the staircase at the Dursley's. Oh No! He said to himself. What would happen if it were still there and in the hands of the Dursley's? They would surely destroy it as soon as they got to know it had something to do with magic. Dumbledore had mentioned that it was a very powerful object and that it should be used to protect himself. If so it had to be important, not only to him but the entire Wizarding world. And that also meant if Voldemort got his hands on it -. He couldn't imagine what would happen and his carelessness would be blamed for it. Oh No! He said once more to him self but he had a feeling he had said it out aloud because Ron immediately asked "What is it Harry? Are you Alright?"

"You look like as if you've just seen a beast," added Hermione, her voice too filled with concern for him. He had to tell them everything. From the beginning. He could just imagine Hermione giving him a lecture about how careless he had been. Maybe they could help him get it back before the worst happened.

"Ron! Hermione! I have something important to tell you," he said to them.

"Go ahead Harry! What happened? And Harry, What's this?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore conjured it up so that I can talk to you both without leaving the Hospital Wing" he replied and started to explain the day's happenings. 

He explained the days happening in full detail from the beginning. Hermione snapped at him when he told her that he went in search of Hedwig and the package and frowned in curiosity when he got to the part when he met Joseph Bongine. 

Once he said to them how Aunt Petunia, under the influence of Voldemort messing around with their heads, rushed towards him saying how worried she was, all three of them laughed. But once he got to the part where Death Eaters appeared in the Dursley's back yard, Ron and Hermione went pale white. It seemed as if Ron had started to fear Voldemort's name even more after the Weasley's encounter with the death eaters or who ever they were. Harry continued on while both of his best friends listened flabbergasted. When he reached the part where he somehow or the other deflected the killing curses away from him, Ron and Hermione's face expressions changed to a stunned disbelieving look. 

"But… But… Harry! You cannot deflect the Killing curse!" stammered Hermione.

"I know! I even heard Lupin, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey speaking about it. They don't understand either." He said as calmly as he could. 

"And the wand? Without it, he will surely kill you. There's nothing to protect you. You don't even have the package Dumbledore sent you," said Ron.

He was right. His wand and Voldemort's had been brothers. Because of this Voldemort couldn't harm Harry. It was the only reason he was still on this planet, alive. Now it was lost forever. His first round of killing curses had deflected upon it, turning it instantly into a pile of ash. He had nothing to protect himself with, and most importantly he didn't have a wand. His wand had been one of a kind. It had a feather from Fawkes, the Phoenix's tale. It could never be replaced. He remembered how hard it was for him to find wand five years ago in Mr.Olivander's wand shop.

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about it, Harry!" both of them said at once.

"Are you sure your all right? I mean aren't you even hurt? You've deflected forty-eight killing curses in a single day"

"I didn't get hurt by the Killing curses, but then the ministry and Hogwarts Professors came and started to duel with the death eaters. In the mean time Professor McGonagall guided me towards the Living room. But before that, a banishing curse came from nowhere and hit me. I went flying and hit something. That's why I'm wrapped in bandages. Even then it's not that bad except for the back of my head," he said and turned around to show them the wound.

Ron and Hermione gasped. He hadn't seen it yet, but by the way both of them gasped, he knew it must be bad. After that Hermione and Ron gave him a very sympathetic looks.

"Harry! I think you should rest now. That would looks quite serious," said Hermione. She seemed quite concerned about him. Ron too had the same impression. Were they trying to avoid him? Or were they just too concerned about his injuries. 

"Yes Harry! We should let you rest now," he said.

With that, Madam Pomfrey entered the room saying "Very right indeed. It's time you two went to bed your selves and let Harry sleep," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But how?" asked Hermione. "The ceiling in Ron's room is completely picture and we didn't do anything at all"

Harry too looked at Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore never did tell him how he could switch it off.

"Simple! Harry, just say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and they'll leave" she said and stared at him as if she was waiting for him to do it.

"'Night Hermione! Ron!" he said waving his left hand. "Goodbye"

Suddenly the whole painting on the ceiling vanished and in its place was the former ceiling of the Hospital Window. Had he done something wrong? Will he be able to talk with them from now on? But how?

But Madam Pomfrey, as if reading his mind said "Don't worry Harry dear, just call them when you wake up and they'll appear".

She insisted that he drank the sleeping portion and as soon as he did, he drifted in to a dreamless, comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

# Chapter Eight

A/N: I Thank You for your kind review and constantly advising me regarding my writing. Please inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes including mistakes that I've made when creating my own Harry Potter World. Please keep up the good work. 

Harry's eyes slowly opened up. He felt as if he had just gone to sleep but he had felt like this before. It was the dreamless effect of the sleeping portion. His vision was rather blurred and he felt as if he had just lost his sense of balance. Even though his vision was very unclear, he could see someone walking towards him. 

Harry reached for his eyes to clean them but soon found out why his vision had been so blur. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached around for it and felt it on the side table next to his bed. 

As soon as he put his glasses on, his vision improved vastly. He could see who was in front of him clearly. Even though his vision was close to his normal form, he still felt extremely tired. He felt more tired than he had been before he had gone to sleep earlier. His felt dizzy, he felt his would behind his head stinging more than it ever had, just like his scar dud when Voldemort was close by. His whole body was aching and above all, he felt a very painful stinging that had never been there coming from his hands. 

He quickly identified who was in front of him. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. But what was the minister of magic doing here?

"Minister?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

The minister's expression quickly turned from a completely naked face to a very rage full one. His eyes glared at him in such rage that Harry felt a sudden urge to get his eyes away from him as soon as possible. He lifted one of his hands with it's fingers tightly bound together and started shaking it violently, doing a violent gesture.

"YOU ASK ME WHAT I'M DOIN HERE?" he yelled at him so loud that Harry thought the room's stonewalls would crack up any moment. Fudge kept on glaring at him and yelling from the top of his mouth. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO USE MY MINISTRY WORKER WHEN EVER YOU PLEASE?" he continued yelling at him.

Had fudge gone mad? He hadn't asked for the ministry to help him! They just came to undo what ever Voldemort had dun to the Dursley's. He couldn't help it if two dozen death eaters happen to appear a few moment before that.

Fudge opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by some movement at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Harry's eye too caught this. It was a group of professors who'd had obviously come to what the whole racket was about? The group included Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Lupin, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Hooch and finally Snape. They looked from Fudge to Harry and back finally to Fudge. 

Dumbledore with his calm expressions stepped forward from the group and asked "Cornelius, what do you think your doing?". 

Fudge gave him an evil glare but didn't dare snap at him.

Then to Harry's surprise Snape stepped forward and said "I think you'll leave here right now Fudge, if you know what's good for you". Snape with the most infuriated expression on his face kept on staring at fudge. 

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Was this the same Snape who had picked on him ever since his first day at Hogwarts? Was it the same Snape who had tried more than once to get his expelled or the one who gave him detention practically every day for no apparent reason?

Fudge looked even more furious after what Snape said but it seemed as if he was keeping his mouth shut since he was out numbered by at least one to eight. He stepped away from Harry's bed. The he turned around to Professor Dumbledore.

"I now wonder where your loyalties lie Dumbledore" said with a completely naked expression. But he did not stop. 

"Your keeping death eaters" he said and glanced at Snape and then moved it to Lupin. "And, Werewolves in here along with those innocent student" he said.

Dumbledore was still calm. He only smiled at Fudge, but Harry was heating up. Fudge had just called Lupin a werewolf. And Snape a death eater. True, he didn't like Snape very much, but calling him a death eater was too much. Fudge had crossed the line. He was sure that fudge hadn't even seen a death eater first hand. Because if he had, he wouldn't have said what he just had. 

He had to speak out.

"Hey! Who are you to judge whom Professor Dumbledore keeps here or not?" he spitted out at Fudge. "You practically don't even worth a red cent of Professor Dumbledore".

He saw Snape staring at him from the corner of his eye. He could see a part of him that he had never seen before. A part of Snape that reminded him that there was a caring human being under all those defences.

Fudge was glowing red with anger.

He took a step forward towards the door, but stopped. He turned towards him.

"And Dumbledore, I never thought Gryffindor would produce a MURDERER who would be ruthless enough to kill one of his fellow students.

Harry's heart sank to the floor. It was clearly shot at him. His throat dried up and terrifying memories from the last here hit him so fast that he felt utterly depressed. 

He looked up and saw a stare of rage on Dumbledore's face he had never seen before. Fudge had truly crossed the line. But before Fudge even could blink, the eight Hogwarts Professors took out of their wands and pointed it straight at him. Each of them mumbled spells and simultaneously four spells shot out of their wands towards Fudge.

As the spells hit Fudge the most splendid array of effects of multiple spells cast on a single target was clearly seen. Fudge's Hands disappeared, and then his face went pale white as if he had seen the most dreadful thing imaginable. Harry had feeling Professor Flitwick had cast a depressing charm. It didn't stop there. Fudge grew tentacles all over his face and his legs started to tremble, the way it did when hit by the jelly leg jinx. The show was still not over. Fudge's legs suddenly bound it selves to each other and his hair turned a luminous blue. With that Fudge turned into a bat, which Harry though was the work of Professor McGonagall and vanished from sight with a faint pop. 

He couldn't suppress his laughter and before he knew it he along with the eight Professors were roaring with laughter. None of them showed any care in the world of what they had done to Fudge. 


	9. Chapter Nine

# Chapter Nine

A/N: I know today's is small but tomorrow's could be bigger. I'll make sure I upload daily within this week. Stay tuned. I'll give you a hint (To those who truly do read the Author Notes) there's going to be loads of battles in the future.

"Harry there are a few things me and the professor's would like to speak to you about. Are you up for it?" asked Dumbledore looked down at him in a very sympathetic look on his way. 

What was he thinking? Sure, he wasn't feeling too well but would he ever miss a chat with Dumbledore. This was one of his favourite things about Dumbledore. He would always answer your questions before they got you lost in a world of their own. And Harry loved to be in Dumbledore's presence where he felt he was being cared for, wanted and above all, safe. It was that sense of security that made him so attracted to Hogwarts. It was why he called it his home. 

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey who he was expecting to snap at Professor Dumbledore telling him how much rest he needed but for some reason she was quite and gave him an encouraging smile. Something told him that everybody here knew something important that he didn't. He turned to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Good!" he said and turned to the group of Professors who were at the foot of his bed in the Hospital Wing. 

" Lupin, get the old batch into the conference hall" said Dumbledore.

Lupin nodded and left the room at once.

"Minerva, Go get the Weasley's and Miss Granger in there"

Professor McGonagall too nodded and left.

"Severus, why don't you escort Harry to the conference?" he asked with a small grin seeing the horrified look on their faces.

Both Snape and Harry looked at each other stunned for a few seconds but quickly looked away when they realized what they were doing. Seconds ticked away but none of them took the first step.

"You better get going. We must take care of some business before we meet you there"

Harry jerked out of his terrifying daydream of walking to the conference hall, wherever it was with Snape. Then with one swift move Snape grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door. Harry to allowed himself to be dragged. Snape was relatively quiet. That was until they reached the empty conference hall. 

The conference hall had a very large oval shaped oak table in the centre of it and had been very gallantly decorated with a touch of Victorian. As soon as the both of them arrived at the conference hall, Snape looked a bit tense. He quickly closed all the windows in the room and then moved on to check the corridors out side and close the doors after that. Harry watched with his mouth open. Had everyone got some kind of insane curse? First Fudge now Snape?

But what happened next was a complete surprise. Snape rushed towards him and pushed him against a wall. Harry stared at him still surprised. From the way Snape's face looked he had a feeling Snape was fighting an internal battle with himself. Was he in danger? Had Voldemort cast the Imperius Curse on him? Harry wanted to run as far away from Snape as he could but something deep down kept him there.

"Potter" he said with an extremely serious look on his face that he hadn't seen before. 

"I mean Harry"

Harry nearly gasped. Had Snape just called him by his first name?

"Harry, I must thank you for sticking out there for me," he continued.

What was going on? Had he truly lost his head?

"Professor, I did what I thought was right" he managed to stammer out.

He gave him a sympathetic look. "I know Harry, that's so much like your mother. Lily would be proud of you," he said.

Since when was did he care what his dead parents would have thought. But he was fighting an emotional battle himself. He had to decide whether to trust Snape and stick around now that Snape had opened up. Or should he just run away as far as he could from him? 

Before Harry had to decide the doors to the conference hall were swung open and in came Dumbledore along with the rest of the Hogwarts professors, the Weasley family along with Hermione and finally his God Father, Sirius. Snape suddenly backed away from him, but hadn't been fast enough. The group had noticed him. Ron and Hermione gave him very dirty looks and Harry extremely sympathetic looks. It was obvious that they had thought Snape had been bullying him around as usual, but he hadn't. Dumbledore gave him a confident smile. Harry too walked towards the table and sat between Ron and Hermione. 

All of a sudden Harry was attracting sympathy from all around the table. Before long he was fed up of it.

"Harry, my poor boy. Are you alright?" kept on asking Mrs Weasley.

"How did you do it Harry?" "How did you deflect the Killing Curse?" Fred and George kept on asking him how Harry had deflected the Killing Curse. He tried to explain that he didn't know himself but that didn't seem to believe him. He too had been looking for some answers.

He couldn't say how happy he was when Dumbledore spoke out taking the attention away from him. Ron and Hermione taking use of the opportunity started to question him and fulfill their curiosities.

"Harry what was that greasy haired idiot talking with you? Bullying around I guess" asked Ron trying keep his voice down as possible.

"Actually no, he was telling me how proud my mother would be about me" he said. He received the gasps he had expected from his two best friends.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said out loud but soon apologized to the table and lowered his voice. 

"What's that flee bag planning now? Couldn't be anything-good Harry. I'm telling you, I think he's gone to the other side. You better watch your back," he said looking rather worried.

He nodded silently. 

"I intend to. But something tells me he wasn't faking it" he said moving his attention to where the meeting was going.


	10. Chapter Ten

# Chapter Ten

A/N: I am sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but as I said the chapters following this one will be long and eventful. So that means I have to spend more time on them and have to plan on my plot well. No longer could spelling mistakes or plot errors be frequent. So do not expect daily updates. I will try my best to upload once every two days. I will appreciate some reviews. Kim I would truly appreciate if you keep on pointing out my mistakes and thanx Herm for making sure u send me a "Next Part!!!! Quick" message every time I upload. You'll are the best. USABUNNY, you too are one of my greatest fans.

** **

"As you all know yesterday afternoon a group of twenty four death eaters infiltrated number four Privet Drive, also know as Harry's residence during the holidays".

Dumbledore was speaking.

"I guess you all already know that somehow or the other Harry here managed to repel the killing curse, not one but twenty four of them simultaneously, and deflect them else where. I do not believe that Harry did it using his wand since when he deflect the second round of curses his wand was in ashes. And this reminds me of something" said Dumbledore and reached into his robes with one his hands.

He brought out a long wooden box. The box was around sixteen inches long and was about two inches thick. He slowly kept the box on the table and slid it across the table towards Harry. Harry had no idea what was inside it and didn't know why Dumbledore would pass it to him. He didn't know what to do.

"Sir, should I open this?" he asked looking up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded with a smile across his face.

"I expect you'll have one of your most priced processions in there" he said. 

Harry quickly opened the wooden box and his eyes glimmered at its contents. 

Inside the box was an exact copy of his wand, which had turned to ashes last evening. It was elegantly placed on the red velvet interior of the box. But how could it be? His wand was extremely unique. It was the only wand that suited him from Mr. Olivander's entire wand collection. Even more it was the brother of Voldemort's wand. This was the reason he was still alive today. His wand and Voldemort's had shared the same core, a father from a Phoenix, which happen to be in the procession of Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore reading Harry's mind started to explain.

"When I returned after last evenings events I found that Fawkes had dropped yet another feather. As you all know Harry and Voldemort both shared the same wand core, which was a feather, was from Fawkes. For this reason none of them are able to cast spells on one another. But I regret to inform you that it is no longer that case, Harry. That wand will not repel spells from Voldemort's wand," said Dumbledore. 

"What?" asked Harry stunned. The only thing that gave him hope against another attack by Voldemort was the fact that neither of them could attach each other. But now he was vulnerable to attacks by Voldemort, and with him gaining power he's bound to be attacked in no time. He felt as if the whole world was falling around him, his confidence within himself, which he had created through out the summer at the Dursley's suddenly shattered. 

It took him a few seconds to get his self back together. Then only did he notice nearly every head looking at him with concern. But suddenly the atmosphere changed when the doors to the conference room opened and in came Lupin with a group of people whom Harry had never seen before. 

There was one young woman who had brilliant blue eyes and straight black hair that long enough to touch her shoulders. The woman was around five foot eight inches and was very attractive. She smiled broadly at Harry. He returned the smile. 

Next to the woman was a man whom he hadn't seen before either. This man was tall and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had broad shoulders and had a body frame that resembled Sirius's a lot. 

Just then another two people entered the conference hall. But this time they were two familiar faces. It was Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They were the only remaining Tri Wizarding Tournament champions still alive other than him. Fleur looked even more beautiful than earlier. She now looked more than ever like a veela than she ever had. Viktor on the other had shrunk considerably. His well-built handsome look was replaced with a feeble look. His eyes had big black round circles around them and his usually full face had transformed into a sulky one. It was certain that he had exhausted himself by what ever he had been doing for the past few days. Both of them smiled at Harry and again he smiled back. With that Dumbledore got up to greet the new arrivals. 

"Arabella, Mudungus, Fleur, Viktor, Welcome back to Hogwarts. I have awaited your arrival," said Dumbledore walking towards the group. 

"Dumbledore" said the young woman named Arabella as she shook hands with Professor Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore nice to be here back at Hogwarts"

"Yez Profezzor, it'z a honor to be at your sevize"

"Yef Professor, it's our honor to be in your side"

Dumbledore gestured them to sit down and they did as they were told. Now all the chairs at the table were occupied. 

"Now that all of us are here we can get things started" said Dumbledore and gestured towards Sirius. Sirius rose to his feet and started to move around the table and towards him. Every eye was on him. 

"Voldemort has regain power and is already more powerful than he ever was" said Sirius.

He had reached Harry's chair and stopped. He kept both his hands on Harry's shoulders and continued.

"The ministry has recently accepted the fact that Voldemort has returned but it is too late for them to organize them selves. This leaves us as the only probable resistance against him and the barrier between him and world domination"

If someone had the slightest other thought in their minds, it was bound to have been disposed of after listening to the last few words said by Sirius.

"With this in mind we have decided to make our resistance as powerful as we can. This is the reason that you all are here. You will be the hearts and lungs of the resistance. You all must be ready to play vital roles in the resistance's success and should be ready to sacrifice even your selves if it comes down to it. If any of you do not agree about any of what has been said so far are kindly asked to leave this meeting. You carrying on sitting will mean that you have agreed to all that I've said"

Harry had no intention of leaving this meeting for any reason at all but was curious if any one would. Sirius too stayed silent for a while but no one seemed to disagree. He smiled.

"I didn't think any of you would. Now that we have got that over with, Dumbledore would you mind taking over?" he asked and got back to his seat and sat down. After sitting down Sirius turned to Harry and winked. The sulky look that was on Sirius last year had completely vanished. He was now looking more like he did in Harry's parent's wedding. Tall, handsome and most of all full of life. 

Dumbledore rose.

"We have got to know that Voldemort's last target before his fall is his fall is also his first after his resurrection. Voldemort is going to do everything in his power to get rid of Harry Potter," said Dumbledore arousing a previously unseen tension in the room.

It had been no surprise to Harry that he was but certainly seemed as if it was to the others. They stared at him with very diverse expression on each of them. Some were looking at him with very sympathetic and concerned looks while others were looking at him shocked. Dumbledore soon broke the murderous silence. 

"Because of this I, as the Headmaster here at Hogwarts, has decided to provide Harry with some old magical protection which Voldemort will have no luck in taking away from him or used against him" said Dumbledore.

Was he talking about the package? Had Dumbledore found it?

"I did try to give this to Harry earlier but something went wrong in the delivery. So I would like to provide Harry with his new protection" said Dumbledore and bent down. He got up with a brown-papered package on his hand. This too Dumbledore slide across the table towards Harry.

Harry started to unwrap the package and was surprised to see what was in it. Nearly every one else at the meeting had felt the same way as they gasped at the first sight of it. He pulled it out. It was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. Why did Dumbledore give him the hat? He looked up and saw that everyone else was doing the same thing. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

# Chapter Eleven

A/N; I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I BROKE MY ARM. LUCKILY I WROTE SOME OF THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAT. SO ENJOY WHAT I HAVE DONE AND I HOPE APPRICIATE WHAT I DID 4 U FANS. I CAN'T GO ANY MORE WITH ONE FINGER AND MY HAND IS KILLING ME. I'LL TRY TO WRITE ATLEAST SHORT CHAPTERS WITH MY OTHER HAND [UNFORTUNATELY THE LEFT]. ANY WAY REVIEW. IT MIGHT KEEP ME CHEERED.

Dumbledore smiled at the stunned faces of the people before him. 

"Let me explain a bit about the history of the sorting hat" said Dumbledore and started to give them a lecture on the history of the Sorting hat of Hogwarts. Dumbledore proved to be very much more skilled at history of magic that Professor Binns

"You see the Sorting hat was first created by Godric Gryffindor when Hogwarts was founded. Just like Slazar Slytherin had his own secrets, Gryffindor had his own. Unlike Slazar who hid his secrets entirely from the world only to be found by his heir, Gryffindor allowed the rest of the world to marvel his secrets. But the purposes of those secrets were kept quiet. Most of these secrets by both Slazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were target at one another. So when Gryffindor got to know about the Chamber of Secrets he created the Sorting Hat as the counter secret. But there's more to the hat than what can be seen" with that Dumbledore turned his gaze towards Harry.

"One such example was Harry here pulling out the sword of Gryffindor out of it in his attempt to dispose of the Basilisk. That's only one of the secrets hidden within the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. But only a true Gryffindor and especially his heir can make use of those secrets" Dumbledore moved his gaze towards the rest of the crowed.

"So I think you all agree that Harry has enough Gryffindor in him to be worthy of making use of the Sorting Hat. Especially when he's in such mortal danger"

The rest of the room, except for Snape nodded in agreement. Snape just stared at Harry with both Fear and Hatred. None of the others seemed to have noticed this as they were still giving Dumbledore all their attention. 

"But we must make sure that the other students aren't aware of it being in Harry's procession, so Minerva I would appreciate if you transfigure it to something that Harry will be able to keep with him without arousing too much attention" continued Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall nodded and held out her hand for the Sorting Hat. Harry passed it to her and she sat silent for a second. Harry assumed she was thinking what to transform it in to. Then she drew her wand out and tapped the Sorting Hat. Instantly the Sorting Hat transformed it self to platinum ring. The ring was shining brightly as the light reflected upon its surface. Professor McGonagall passed the ring to Harry and he was able have a good look at it. Thing had a tiny platinum Gryffindor lion on top if it. 

"Go ahead Harry, wear it" said Sirius.

Harry nodded and put on the ring. He suddenly felt a tingling feeling. He felt as if a power surge just ran through his whole body. It seemed as if it was originating from the ring. At once he knew that this was no ordinary magical article. It had very powerful magic and he felt his confidence come back to him with it on his side always.


	12. Chapter Twelve

# Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hi there guys. I'm back in business and this one I made sure was long enough to fill the big gap I had due to my unfortunate injury. Now enjoy your self and Happy Valentines Day, since I've missed it. So I added a bit of a treat in its name. Go check it out and e-mail me at [dilshan_k@hotmail.com][1] And the next one will be a bit late since I want to make it bulky and action packed so do forgive. But it should not be more than in two days. Happy Potter some day.

For the first time weeks, he felt extremely safe and was truly happy to be among his friends. 

'I think Harry along with his friends should go have a walk. I expect all three of you have a lot to talk about, especially Harry" said Dumbledore with a wink in Harry's direction.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and started towards the door. Once they opened the door Dumbledore walked up to them. 

"Harry keep out of the Forbidden Forest and Come to me and the others if you need anything at all. We all will be here the rest of the day," he said.

Harry and the others nodded and walked in the direction of the Lake. Since the last year, the lake had been their place for nighttime strolls and the place they went to when they wanted to be left alone. Harry knew it was morning and that he hadn't had breakfast but for some reason he didn't seem to be hungry at all. Maybe it was the excitement of meeting Ron and Hermione he thought. Their walk to the walk to the lake was relatively uneventful and quite. Hermione and Ron just kept on staring at Harry in awe. But once they arrived at the lake, things changed for the best. At least Harry thought.

"So Harry, what was that whole commotion with Snape?" asked Ron trying to hide his amazed and concerned look. Hermione seemed to be doing the same. 

He himself didn't know the answer for sure. The only thing he knew was that Snape all of a sudden talked to him as if he was a human being. This was highly unlike Snape. And yet, Harry believed him for some odd reason. 

"As I said guys, he just said that my mother would be proud of me. I know it sounds weird but that's what he said and I think he wasn't faking it this time," said Harry as he shrugged in the places that amazed him the most. 

It was Hermione's turn to torment him.

"I'm so glad your okay Harry, and you have no idea how you deflected the curses?" she asked.

"Not even close. And I lost my wand in the process" he said.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the shimmering platinum ring he had in his hand and his new wand in his robe pocket. For some reason or the other he felt different, he felt powerful. It was not only he, but also his new wand. But this wasn't something he was anxious to share with his two other best friends. He assumed they'd just thing he was having a nervous breakdown. 

"Hey Harry!"

He had been dwelling in his thoughts so much that he didn't hear Ron until he screamed out his name. 

"Yeah, Ron" he screamed back startled.

"I was just asking you why Dumbledore must have given you the sorting hat. I mean they have to perform the sorting ceremony with it," said Ron.

"That's not all" said Harry and started to explain about yesterday's events. About him receiving Hedwig with a letter from Dumbledore mentioning about the package and how he met Joseph Bongine.

Both Ron and Hermione looked rather surprised and seemed to be rather curious to who Joseph Bongine could be. Even then, Hermione kept on muttering about how stupid he was to just leave the house like that without any clue as to where he was going to go to and about what would have happened if he had met the group of Death eaters before he got to the house or even worse, if Joseph Bongine had been a death eater. 

Harry sighed. Some things never change he said to himself as the trio walked back to the castle. They checked the time and seeing that it was lunchtime, they headed towards the Great Hall. Once they arrived, they were happy to see most of the crowd already there.

All of a sudden a fire red haired, brown eyed and definitely tall girl that Harry had never seen in school walking towards them. But what was she doing here? Even if she was from Hogwarts, what was she doing at this time of the holidays? But for some reason this girl was familiar even though he could point a finger at it just yet. The girl greeted them in the most odd fashion. 

"Hey Ron! Hermione! Harry!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

To Harry's surprise both Ron and Hermione too greeted her very fondly with hugs and kisses. It took them sometime to see a dumbfound Harry looking straight at them. Hermione quickly rushed towards him with a worried expression. 

"What's wrong Harry? Is your scar hurting?" she asked rushing towards him.

He just held out a hand and managed to stammer the million galleons question.

"Who's she?" was all that he could manage before his mouth fell open.

Everyone within earshot went silent for a second and just stared at him before going into fits of laughter. The whole great hall was laughing out so loud that Harry was sure he saw dust particles fall off the enchanted ceiling above. Even the girl who had caused all of this was laughing away. Harry all of a sudden had the feeling that everyone else knew something that he didn't. He didn't know what else to do but to just stand there like statue and stair at her. He wanted to look away and he knew he was being rude but he couldn't. Something about this girl had frozen his gaze on her.

The laughter didn't die out for a very long time but finally it was Dumbledore to the rescue. He walked to wards Harry, Ron, Hermione and the mysterious girl. Harry could see a slight grin on the far right corner of his mouth as he cleared his throat. 

"Ahem!"

At once the whole great hall went silent and all attention was on Professor Dumbledore. He smiled towards both him and the girl before breaking the lethal silence.

"Harry" said Professor Dumbledore "meet Ginny Weasley"

Harry could see him trying desperately to suppress laughter. Could it be? Ginny? Ron's little sister? Red Hair! He screamed to himself. How could he have missed it? But except for that every thing else had completely changed. 

"Ginny, meet Harry Potter"

With that the whole great hall went into another fit of laughter and this time including Harry. Then the hall became silent once more as Sirius, Harry's godfather walked towards him. But it wasn't for long

"Harry my boy," he said grinning from ear to ear and placing his arms on top of Harry's shoulders "Welcome to the club. Your father did the same when he saw Lily"

Once again the great hall violently vibrated as everyone went into a fit of laughter. At the end of it everyone seemed rather worn out by all the laughter that it was extremely quite. Harry apologized to Ginny and smiled at her feeling rather embarrassed and both of them blushed every time they saw each other throughout the meal.

At the end of the Dumbledore walked towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George who were seated in the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, if you don't mind I like to have a word with you." He said bending down.

"Sure professor" said Harry and got up from the table, but then he remembered Ron and Hermione. 

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley's are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts until the start of term and keep Harry here company" he said as if reading Harry's mind, which wasn't unusual at all.

Harry turned to them and said he'll meet them in the Gryffindor Common room and left following Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Harry assumed that they were heading towards the headmaster's Office. 

"Harry, I think you'll be happy to know that Sirius will be joining us in our little chat" said Dumbledore in the middle of the journey to the office.

Harry was utterly delighted to hear this. The last time he had met Sirius was the day the night of Harry's encounter with Voldemort, last year. He hadn't seen him since until today. Sirius has written to him but it wasn't the same. Even though he saw him earlier in the morning he hadn't had a chance to talk to him personally. Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice Dumbledore murmuring the password to the gargoyle and entering the doorway that appeared. 

Once he was able to free out of his trance he was several feet away from the open door way and it had already started to close. Harry sprinted towards it and had to dive in to make it. Thanks to his Quidditch seeker reflexes, he was able to make it. He had slammed on to the floor and when he looked up he saw Dumbledore smiling at him his heart nearly skipped a beat in embarrassment.

"I… Sir… Missed" he stammered but Dumbledore simply said "Young Enthusiasm. Harry, believe me your going to disappoint hearts of three quidditch house teams by the end of the you. God bless Gryffindor as long as your there!" he said and started to walk up the moving staircase into his office. Harry too quickly got up and dusted himself and started up the staircase.

Once he entered the office pushing the great oak doors, Sirius, his godfather and Remus Luipn, his most favoured professor up until now at Hogwarts, greeted him. Sirius gave him a big hug and Professor greeted him formally.

"Hello Harry, Nice to meet you" he said shacking his hand.

"You too professor" he replied.

With that Sirius walked up to him and placed his hands once again on top of his shoulders and guided him towards the three chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk where he sat still smiling at them. He looked up towards Sirius and for the first time in a while he saw a true genuine smile across his face. Sirius had also got rid of the ragged clothing he used to wear and was now wearing a elegant navy blue robes with golden buttons attached. All three of them sat down.

   [1]: mailto:dilshan_k@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter Thirteen

# Chapter Thirteen

A/N: His Sorry it took so long but I wanted to rest a bit and play some red Alert 2. I am having fun with these mass destructive muggle weaponry. Any way here it is and read. Thanx and nice to have you back Starlight (Kim). Pete thanx for the reviews. Helena you too and USABUNNY. Many more including Herm. See ya later with the next chapter.

Sirius gripped Harry's hand with a reassuring grip as if to make him fell safe. He truly did feel safe. Especially now. He was among Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time, Sirius Black, his godfather and the closest person he had to the father he never had, Professor Remus Lupin, one of the best Defence Against Dark Arts Teachers he had ever seen and finally last but not least a very powerful magical object in his finger. He smiled at Sirius to covey his appreciation to what he was doing but soon his full attention was on the meeting.

"Harry, as you must have found out from Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger that Voldemort has risen in power greatly, but I doubt that you have any more about the matter since I sad to censor their communication with the rest of the world for a short period of time" said Professor Dumbledore with his usual pleasant smile and the slight twinkle in his eyes. 

Harry nodded. Sirius further tightened his grip on Harry's hand as if to prepare him for something bad and Professor Lupin sighed in an exhausted manner. Harry knew what he was going to hear next was going to be bad since even Dumbledore's usual cheerful smile was replaced by a rather concerned and worried face. 

"Harry I want you to make sure that the information I am going to disclose to you now and in the future regarding this topic must be kept in the dark from anyone whom I do not give my consent to. I know this is going to be hard for you but it has to include Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger"

Professor Dumbledore stared at him with a 'take you time and think' look. Harry had rarely if ever had kept any big secret from Ron and Hermione. It was a symbol of their trust for one another. Harry also knew how many times they had helped him in his adventures, especially in confronting life-threatening situations. Their trust for one another meant that they were one rather than three different personalities. He also knew hard it was going to be to hide something from them but by the sound of it, it had to be concerning Voldemort and he had no choice but to nod in agreement.

Professor Dumbledore smiled back and moved his stared onto a piece of long parchment that lay on his magnificent oak desk. He slowly pulled out a wand out of his navy blue gallant robes and touched the parchment. At once bright blue lights shot out of the parchment in lines towards the ceiling. There, the blue lights created a hovering image of object. It didn't take Harry too long to figure out what it was. It was a map made out of the blue line light that shot out of the parchment that was hovering, spinning in mid air over the desk. But Harry had no idea what the map was showing. He just sat there staring at the hovering map with a mixed expression of both amazement and curiosity. It was Sirius that broke the silence this time.

"Now that we know Harry hasn't been paying attention in Charms class the previous year, not that I blame you with all that happened" he said giving him a sly grin and holding one of his arms up to cease Harry from arguing back, he continued "We better get on with it."

"Good idea Sirius. But I think Harry went over quite a few charm books to help him in the Tri Wizarding Tournament" said Dumbledore with his twinkle back where it should be.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his thought and started to explain.

"Harry this is a map of the Wizarding world. It is tuned to display the progress of a specific group of people whom you'll get to know shortly. We have handed these to every person involved in the resistance and wouldn't mind providing you Harry with one as well since you are so closely involved with everything. It just might come handy," said Dumbledore picking up another large parchment, which lay, rolled up on a side table. Dumbledore held it out for him and Harry took it thanking him. 

"Harry many things have happened during the last couple of weeks and the true reason I asked you to come up here is because I thought you had a right to know what was going on" said Dumbledore with a reassuring smile. "I think Sirius will do a better job than me from here" 

It was Sirius turn to speak out but by the way he cleared his throat nervously, Harry knew that either something was seriously troubling Sirius or he didn't like to give public speeches. 

"Uh…Harry, since you got back after your ordeal on the night of the Tri Wizarding Tournament's final challenge, Dumbledore took the first steps to organizing a resistance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Several of us were given important branches of this resistance. I was put in charge of reorganizing the old group who were working against Voldemort before his downfall by you, Arabella and Mudungus to research in ways we can battle the dark arts, Hagrid and Madam Maxime were sent on a mission to negotiate on a alliance with the giants since they will be good allies and dreadful enemies. Severus and Viktor are in charge of intelligence work and finally but not least Professor McGonagall and Remus here are in charge of Organization. We are growing rather rapidly but unfortunately Voldemort has been more successful than us. He already has a miniature army of death eaters. The days of several dozen death eaters working as a coven are over. Voldemort has his own army with a figure around four to five hundred personnel."

Sirius had said it all as if he had no intention of doing it, but was obliged to do so. Harry knew that it had something to do with him knowing too much and worrying over it too much but he himself had astounded himself by the amount of stress he could cope and yet stay clam as a still sea. 

"Sirius, who's Arabella and Mudungus?" asked Harry.

He had never heard of neither of them. He had heard about someone named Arabella Figgs, but it was an old lady where the Dursley's kept him when they went out. This Arabella Figgs was much more younger. It could well have been a coincident. But something within Harry told him that he had heard both their names.

"Arabella and Mudungus were a year younger than us in our days at Hogwarts and both of them had helped us greatly once we started to fight Voldemort back. Actually your mother was associated Arabella rather closely and James too hanged out with Mudungus. They are very nice people Harry and are also very talented. We need all the talent we can trust," said Sirius.

But Sirius's eyes glimmered with an odd expression that made Harry think that he wasn't saying everything he knew. Sirius had somehow or the other had read Harry's mind and swiftly changed the subject. This made Harry even more suspicious. 

"Professor Dumbledore? Shall we tell Harry here who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher's going to be?" he sad with a sly grin.

Harry immediately turned towards professor Lupin but he too had obviously read his mind and shook his head a 'no'. Harry's mind was now drifting into the immense possibilities. Was Hogwarts hiring a new teacher? If so would he/she last for more than a year? None of the last four professors had lasted for more than one year and from what Harry had heard neither had anyone before that. No one knew how long it had been since someone had lasted for more than a year in the position. Harry's curiosity stepped in and he turned his head towards professor Dumbledore and pleaded with his eyes to tell him. Dumbledore smiled and nodded a 'yes'.

"You'll find it out in few weeks anyway" he said as he turned his gaze towards Sirius as if asking him to be the one to spill the beans.

A/N: Now that's a good cliffhanger. I have been having trouble with cliffhangers earlier in the story. Even though you guys say they are awesome and cruel, I don't think they were that good. So tell me what you think of them and who do you think the next DADA teacher will be? Are my Cliffhangers good?

A/N: Sorry I wrote it on Friday but there was a problem with my Internet Connection and I went on a trip on the weekend so here I am. I'll try to post another chapter today, Thanx and Review 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

# Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Let me tell you, you'll learn a lot, and when I mean a lot, I mean a LOT! Of things about dear Harry. Enjoy. And I think you'll like the new DADA teacher too. Have a pleasant Chapter. 

"Now I present you with the new Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher of Hogwarts, school of Wizardry and Witchcraft" said Sirius in a game show kind of voice.

"Albus Dumbledore" he said gesturing his hands towards Professor Dumbledore.

Harry was left speechless. He didn't even notice that his mouth was open in awe. He felt extremely surprised and happy at the same time. It took him some time to recover from the shock and to see Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Professor Lupin roaring with laughter at his reaction to the news. 

"That's wonderful professor, but why? I assume you haven't taught for a long time," said Harry finally. 

"There are many reasons Harry. One as such reason is the fact that it is too risky to invite a stranger into the castle in a time like this since there are no reliable people whom are available. You more than any other know how much this position has been giving us trouble. And, I think it's time I started to teach again. My experience can be used on something useful this time. And yes Harry, I haven't taught for a long time. Fifty years to be precise" said Dumbledore.

Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Professor? Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"I need not remind you that you already have asked me one, but yes, you can ask me another" he replied.

"Uh… Fifty years ago when you… taught, was Tom Riddle in your final batch?"

Dumbledore smiled at him but Sirius and professor Lupin just looked bewildered. Harry had the feeling that they had no idea who Tom Riddle was or how significant he was. But Dumbledore looked extremely proud of Harry but was soon washed over by a look of grief.

"Once again you amaze me with how observant you are about the environment around you. It is a quality of great wizards and you shall have great use of it many times to come in the future just like you have used it in the past. Yes Harry. He was. It was the main reason I stopped teaching. The typical example of my knowledge and experience used for destruction" he said and moved his gaze towards Sirius and Professor Lupin who were still in the dark about what was going on. "Tom Riddle was the christened name of Voldemort"

Sirius and Professor Lupin looked shock.

"How come Harry knows so much about him?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore once again looked extremely proud. 

"I say the mischievous trio has definitely beaten the Marauders in the research department" he said with sly grin that would've flattened Sirius's previous sly grin one to hundred. 

Sirius and Professor Lupin both returned the grin cheerfully.

"Hey, we still hold the detention record don't we?" asked Professor Lupin trying to suppress laughter.

Professor Dumbledore Nodded.

"Yes. But I'm afraid for the moment only. It won't be long before Fred and George Weasley break it, especially with a large generous contribution from one of their sponsors" said Dumbledore beaming at Harry.

Both Sirius's and Professor Lupin's eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"What do you mean by a generous contribution of a sponsor. We never had sponsors to aid us in our cause for mischief making" protested Sirius.

"Ha! That's because you didn't have friends who happen to win thousand galleons from a tournament and have no use for it" said Dumbledore beaming at Harry and started laughing out.

Both Sirius and Professor Lupin looked extremely shock and they just stared at Harry. It took some time for the both of them to regain their senses.

"One Thousand Galleons! All for trouble making! Gosh Harry are you out of your mind? I knew the Potters were wealthy, but a thousand Galleon?" said Professor Lupin still looking extremely stunned. 

"Thousand Galleons!" kept muttering.

Finally Professor Dumbledore asked Sirius and Professor Lupin if he could have chat with Harry alone. Both Sirius and Professor Lupin said good-bye to Harry and said that they'd be staying at Hogwarts for a while. One both of them had left, Professor Dumbledore turned towards Harry. His face expression was dark. Harry could tell that he was trying to hide his concern, but it didn't seem to have any effect. At once Harry knew that he was just about get hit by whole load of bad news. 

"Harry I truly am troubled to be the one to give you this information since I already know what you have gone through but I have no choice. Without it you will be extremely vulnerable. I do not wish to keep you in the dark anymore" said Dumbledore.

"Harry, you come from a long line of witches and wizards who have originated from no other than Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizards in history. The Potters were the only and strongest blood link to Gryffindor. Voldemort too is a blood relative of one of the founders. Slazar Slytherin. Once he had reached his height of power in his previous regime, he decided to annihilate the blood links to the other three founders. He was successful until he tried to annihilate the Gryffindor bloodline. At least he wasn't fully successful. The other lines are lost and only two remain. One descendent from Slazar Slytherin and one of Godric Gryffindor. As you must have guessed it's you and Voldemort. But Voldemort had other reasons to get rid of you. You also have a connection to Slazar Slytherin too. It's from your mother's side. It's rather distant but yet you are connected to Slazar Slytherin. This also meant that you not only challenge Voldemort as Godric Gryffindor's heir but also as Slazar Slytherin's heir. With you around he has no authority over either of the founders secrets. This among other reasons has made him you his first target after his regeneration. As you witnessed last evening he already has tried to get rid of you, but there were many more attempts before they got in yesterday. Actually there were several gruesome duels between several of your protectors and death eaters, and we did loose some of them in the process" he said looking even darker.

Harry's jaw dropped dead. Not this again he said to himself. He was done finding people dying because of him. But what did Dumbledore mean by 'his protectors'?

"Sir? What did you mean by my protector? Why did they have to die for me? Don't you think that more than enough people have died because of me?" he had to try hard not make his voice tremble. 

At once the dark impression on Professor Dumbledore's face was restored with a proud yet concerned impression. Dumbledore had been giving him that proud look ever since he came back with Cedric's body that fateful night. But he was glad to see it. Seeing Dumbledore looking so dark made him feel insecure. He had always been his hope. The person whom he could turn to no matter what. Almost as if he was his father even though he was more like a grandfather to him.

"Protectors Harry are obviously are to Protect you. It might take you some time to understand fully, but you are the center of all this. You are the barrier between Voldemort and him succeeding. He succeeding will obviously mean the end. The end of the whole world. Both Muggle and Magic. And that is the reason we are protecting you. If it takes every last one of us, we'll still protect you. Without you, Voldemort rules. No one else can do it Harry, no one. And when Voldemort rules, we loose. We shall not loose and to do so we cannot loose you. Like it or not Harry you are now the most protected person in the wizarding community. And as much as I hate to say this you are responsible to the whole wizarding world. You Are Our most priced possession. Nothing is more valuable to us than you".

A/N: Kim, I didn't get that thing about Figgs wrong but you'll have to stay till next chapter to find out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

# Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting in a long long time but I was first sick and was in Hospital for about a week then I had to bed rest and this is one of the most important parts of the story so it's long, content full and interesting. So have a nice potter-some day and review. Tell me what you think about this story. And do put author alert if you have. Next one will be followed closely behind and will be equally interesting and long.

Harry's Jaw dropped down, his heart had stopped beating and his mind had some how frozen. He was sitting still as a statue shocked to death by what Dumbledore had told him earlier. The so-called little chat with Dumbledore turned out to be the biggest in the world. Was he saying the truth or just pulling his leg. 

"Harry and I would like to formally introduce you to some people whom you'll be spending a lot of time around. Your new protectors" said Dumbledore.

The door to Dumbledore's office opens rather fiercely. Harry who was still in the process of recovery from his previous shock was thrown beck against his chair at what he saw come through the door. 

"This can't be happening to me," he muttered to himself.

First came Mad Eye Moody whom Harry assumed was the real one unlike in his previous year. He didn't really see any difference. His magical eye was fixed on Harry as he walked next to Dumbledore behind the desk with his normal eye fixed on Dumbledore. His presence alone was enough to send chills down Harry's spine. 

Then came another rather surprise. It was professor Snape who had walked through the door. His gaze was fixed on Harry as he walked towards Mad Eye Moody. His eyes were pleading for something just as they had done before the others walked into the conference hall. As Professor Snape settled himself into a rather elegant stance that was unusual for him, he could see Mad Eye Moody throwing dark looks at Snape. It was common knowledge that most of the past aurors much like Mad Eye Moody still suspected reformed death eaters such as Snape. But the polyjuice Mad Eye Moody hadn't been much different either because of his devotion to him master.

Finally three well-built muscular men along with a woman entered the room. The four men and women were wearing some kind of uniform robes. The uniform robes were a dark shade of navy blue and seem to have thick golden strings and coin was embroidered on to the robes making it rather elegant. But regardless of the clothing the four men and women had that government department touch. They seemed so much in control of themselves from their appearance alone that who ever is around them will automatically feel insecure of themselves. Harry for some odd reason didn't seem to feel this. He knew he was suppose to as he could see Professor Snape and even the legendry Mad Eye Moody seemed to be suffering from lack on self confidence. Harry moved his gaze back upon the three men and the woman in uniform robes. 

The first of the three seemed to be blue eyed and had dark black loose hair which feel down over his fore head covering it. He seemed to be looking at Harry as if he was some kind of warlord. His eyes seemed to be scanning Harry as if trying to see right through him but it lacked that look which said he was successful like Dumbledore did. Next to him was the second ma. He was extremely tall and had thick red lips. His eyes matched with his hair. Both of them seemed to be a rather deep Moldavian sea green. But he on the other hand had his attention on Mad Eye Moody. It didn't take much to realize that he had just seen his life's hero.

Next was the third of the three men. He, to Harry seemed completely different from the other two. He looked extremely kind yet powerful. This was one of Dumbledore's unique features. If it weren't for the green eyes, he would have thought he was a son of Dumbledore. 

Finally he got the chance to study the woman. She on the other hand was gorgeous. Her golden curly hair ran down the sides of her face and had brilliant blue eye that surveyed him like a hawk. She seemed second only to the vela he saw last year in Harry's beauty-meter.

At last he turned to Dumbledore who was beaming at the four new comers. 

"Ah!" he said cheerfully getting up from his chair and walking to the front of the desk. Harry not wanting to be the only one seated too slowly got up. Harry, Moody, Severus, meet your co-protectors". With this he winked at Harry. 

"This is Jackson Fleming." He said introducing the first man. Next was the second man. "Foster Alec" and "This is Mathew Sylvester" he said beaming at the third. Then he turned his gaze upon the woman who nodded at Dumbledore in greeting. "The gorgeous lady is Michelle Lucino. They are aurors. My guests and their job here will be to protect Harry here. All attention once again centered on Harry. He felt himself go beetroot red with embarrassment. He didn't want other people, especially a room full of aurors thinking he couldn't take care of himself.

"Do have seats" said Dumbledore and with a wave of his wand half a dozen chairs appeared next to Harry's and the whole lot seated themselves but most of them still staring at him, including Snape.

"Now Harry here has been shot at with many new thinks but I dread to say that all is not over. What you have been exposed to it is a shell in a beach, but we no longer can keep you in the dark. Not anymore. Here it goes," said Dumbledore again loosing his in-control expression. 

"The reason we a increasing the safety around you Harry is because you are Voldemort's prime target. The reason for him establishing a army. I know these are going to change your life dramatically but I need not emphasize the fact that you are not a normal teenager. I apologize but I am powerless against destiny," said Dumbledore again sounding helpless. 

Harry suddenly knew he was the reason Dumbledore was feeling out of control and helpless. He had to do something, something to show what he truly felt instead of sitting there like a duck. That he completely understood. Harry had always expected this; it was just a matter of time.

"I understand and I think it's time I too changed. Act for what is expected of me, not on what expect of my self" he said calmly and this seems to have made a great livening up in Dumbledore's side. 

"Thank You Harry. I really do hope people understand you, what your doing" he said sort of dreaming off but was soon to get back to reality.

"Our intelligence sources have told us that Voldemort is planning to launch a massive attack against Hogwarts and I'm afraid we will be shutting down the education when it does which is expected rather soon. But don't worry the student's will be kept inside the castle since they will be otherwise exposed to dark magic if sent home. Most of the families who've sent their children here can't protect themselves so they shall be under the protection of Hogwart's ancient magic. 

Harry was both frightened and relieved. Relieved he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's but frightened of the future. But why did they tell him this now? No one normally told Harry anything. They just allowed him to find it out on his own, with Ron and Hermione. 

"Sir, why are you telling me?" he asked both doubt and curiosity filling his voice.

Dumbledore one again beamed at him like earlier.   
  


"The reason Harry is the reason for all of this. Something that was guarded and hidden from you. But now, now is the time for it to be revealed. It is imprudent to keep it hidden from you anymore".

"Harry I am old, very old. I am getting weak and no longer have energy and power on his side. Voldemort on the other hand is much younger and with his rebirth should be even more so. He is powerful and might even be more so than me in my height of power." Said Dumbledore and sighed.

"Harry I do not have the strength or power to lead a force into battle. There s no hope of Hogwatrs winning over Voldemort force as of now with me leading it. As many expect to. I shall put up no challenge against Voldemort. But I have my apprentice. He shall lead war for me. Someone younger, more powerful and filled with energy. He has skill and power that he has only brushed the surface of. He is you"

It had been a shock that Harry would have never prepared for. His face turned to a horror stuck expression and suddenly he seemed to have lost his voice. He? The great Albus Dumbledore's apprentice? Him leading war against Dumbledore? This must be a dream or a very very big practical joke he said to himself.

Harry felt better now that he knew it mustn't be real. He smiled at Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, You must have been totally misled or must be under the influence of Fred or George. They are bound to be behind this sir. Don't worry it is just a practical joke" he said calmly and in a cheerful voice. The others stared at him stunned.

"Harry I assure you that I am not under any influence or have not been misled by anyone or anything. You are required to lead an army of Hogwarts into war with Voldemort's. Please Harry take this seriously much depends on it" said Dumbledore rather sternly.

Harry was shocked. If Dumbledore spoke like that it had to be important, it had to be true. But how? Why? He didn't have any of the things Dumbledore said. He wasn't a powerful wizard and he certainly had no idea even how a wizarding war took place or even if Hogwarts had an army now that he thought of it. If Dumbledore didn't want to lead an army by himself he could have asked an auror, a professor or even another student. Why him?

While Harry was in deep thought, he didn't notice nearly everyone in the room staring at him intently

"Harry you are being asked to lead an army into battle. You too will have to fight. But I also regret to say that if you accept or not, you shall be part of it. If you don't lead, still Voldemort will come after you and will be forced to battle. If you leave Hogwarts, he'll still-hunt you down. What I recommend is you do lead where there will be other to aid you when Voldemort does attack. But these six people in the room and my self will be with you no matter what you choose to do. They shall guard you to the best of their ability as long as they can. They are ready to give their lives for you and I must insist that they escort you everywhere you shall travel. They will be in your classes, by your side when you walk in the corridors and even eat beside you in the great hall. To this I'm afraid you have no choice" he continued. 

'This can't be right' said Harry to himself. He didn't want to be another Draco Malfoy. Walking around the school with two goons beside you. No! He'll be worse. He'll have six instead of two and they'll be all grown-up trained wizards and witches. At least they weren't idiotic and pathetic like Malfoy's and he didn't have a choice. 

He had to give much more thought to leading the army. So it seems as if Hogwarts will be attacked for sure. He was amazed how well he was taking this. Then again he had faced a lot in the past few years. Especially last year. He had to lead. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He'll surly die there, but leading an army into battle was what he expected to do. He'll be responsible for so many lives and does he even have a chance. Dumbledore sure seems to have full confidence and from what it looks like Snape does too. What's wrong with him? Anyway if Snape believes in him, he must be having a chance. A big one. In any case he wasn't going to let go of the chance to lead a battle against Voldemort. Voldemort who took so much away from him, who changed his life who made everyone's lives a living hell. But he just had to ask why.

"Why Sir? Why me?" he finally asked.

"Dumbledore gave nothing away from his face expressions, but just simply stared at him. After what seemed close to a minute he answered.

"Harry you are more special than you thinks you are. I'm grateful you think of your self that way because if it were to be someone else, I doubt they could cope and I also hope you show the same amount of strength if not more in the future. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, but more importantly at the moment. They expect you to be a strong asset against Voldemort and some even have gone far enough to make sure you lead this specific battle if it happens. But for many others and me this is not merely to keep up our faiths in the Light. We know you are powerful and that you are a skilled wizard even at this young age. 

You have yet to find out your full potential and I have a feeling you will flabbergast the whole when you do. But even more importantly my self and Voldemort have already battle against each other and he knows nearly every trick that I have. But you, you are different. You have never led a army into battle giving you the element of surprise in strategy wise and more importantly Harry you have a tendency to pull out a new trick every time the enemy, in this case Voldemort, things they have you under control. Other than that we have no doubt about you ability. And you will have each and every one of our supports. But my worry at the moment is regarding your safety. But that is why these six people are here today. You won't be going into the battlefield Harry but merely leading the troops. 

Don't get me wrong Harry but it's not going to be easy, but it's going to be very Hard on you. But you have our full confidence. If your worrying about your studies, that has been taken care of. Unfortunately you won't be able to attend most of the regular classes but you shall be privately tutored. It shall also include an auror's training which I must say won't be easy. But in the end you will be learning much more than you could ever dream of learning in your whole seven years. It is for you to decide. You always have a option and this is no different"

After that Dumbledore sat silent along with the rest of the people in the room giving Harry time to think.

Dumbledore did have a point, but he didn't like one thing about the whole idea. He didn't want to be some general who lead his generals to their doom and watches them die. No! He wasn't going to allow it. 

"Sir? I will agree if you allow me to be in the battle field, not ordering people around from across the country" he said trying hi best to be calm. It wasn't every day he declined something that Dumbledore said.

Harry saw a pure genuine smile spread across Mad Eye Moody's face but Dumbledore's expression darkened for a second. It was a while before he replied.

"Okay Harry but you will always have your protectors around you when you do go to the battle field. If you agree to my request I shall agree to yours" he replied.

Once again Harry started thinking. But in the end he made a decision. He wouldn't mind the protectors if he could be there with everyone else. 

Harry simply nodded. He knew he didn't have to speak, as he knew that Dumbledore knew what he had been thinking. His response was followed by a few seconds silence. It seemed as if they expected it but still were surprised by something. 

Finally it was Harry who broke the silence

"Sir? What's the story behind the attack at the Burrow?" he asked. 

This had been a question that he'd been waiting to ask fro a rather long time. He waited patiently as Dumbledore thought before he answered.

"Harry, I guess it was a random hit on someone whom you know. Please don't worry about this. Most of the people you know will be here in Hogwarts and if not, we will provide them security to the best of our ability"

With that he turned his attention back to the protectors. He had feeling that he was going to be spending a LOT of time with threes people. He of course knew Professor Snape who had suddenly undergone a drastic personality change during the past two weeks and Mad Eye Moody briefly. But the others were as good as strangers. But professor Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry these six people will be around you from now on always. This includes in your dorm and common room. I trust them with my life and I hope you do the same. They are very skilled and will be able to handle almost anything. But, your significant involvement with the resistance will be kept away from everyone except for the most crucial personnel for the time being. The professors and Mr. Filch will be notified so you shall not get into trouble due to the involvement. But you will have to keep this away from Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger too. The more they know, the more they will be at risk. We will inform them in due time but for the moment, your excuse about the protectors to any student including Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be because of the rise of Voldemort. It is not entirely a lie. But your absence from class and such will be hard. I suggest you tell them that it too is due to concerns regarding your security. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry didn't want to keep secrets from Ron and Hermione or anyone else for that matter but he had a good reason for doing so. He hoped they'd feel the same way when they find out. 

He nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore smiled briefly but it vanished instantly. Harry felt bad seeing Dumbledore. He was working so hard for the well being of others. He truly was great. 

"In that case you may return to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Ganger. They will be anxious to see why you were suddenly called for a meeting. Sirius too will be rather anxious to have a long talk with you. But I hope you keep your word" 

"Yes sir" he said and got up. At that very moment Dumbledore nodded towards Mad Eye Moody and they too got up from their seats.

'Here it goes' he thought for himself and turned towards the door. 'Here he goes indeed'

The so-called six protectors to followed him closely from behind. Harry knew they were fully alert and was watching him like a hawk. Times have changed. He knew everything will change, but this he didn't expect. At least not this early.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

# Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Another big chapter (I have a feeling they all are gonna be long from now on) but is deprived of events when compared to the previous chapter. Sorry but the next one will follow soon and will have some good stuff. Any way there are a lot of follow-ups to the plot in this chapter. Sorry about the crouch thing and Rona thing. They are fixed.

As Harry stepped out of Professor Dumbledore's office onto the spiral staircase realization struck him straight in the gut. It was only now that he understood the magnitude of the things to come. He had just been told that he is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, he was given the Sorting Hat for protection, and learned that he had neutralized several killing curses hurling towards him simultaneously, that he had Protectors to guard him, that Professor Dumbledore was to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts this year and finally that he was to lead the war against Voldemort.

For a second he thought he was going to be dwelling in the events that happened today. But was brought back to reality by a sudden warmth on top of his shoulder. It seemed as if someone had kept an arm on top of his shoulder from behind. Startled by this, he turned around and reached for his wand at top speed that with a sudden '_whoosh' _he was facing who ever it was with his wand out ready to strike.

It took him only a moment to realize who it was. He could see a rather startled Mad Eye Moody in front of him, half way reached for his wand. It seemed as if he had frozen in place since Harry had been much faster and was already ready to cast a spell while he hadn't even reached his wand. He could see the other five 'protectors' including rooted and frozen and with a stunned expression on their faces. Even Harry himself was stunned. Harry had always been very fast in dueling, mostly due to his excellent Quidditch reflexes, but the reflexes he just demonstrated were far more remarkable. He had just out paced the greatest auror to walk the planet. He was now rather worried about what Mad Eye Moody would do to him. He wasn't reputed for his bad temper and use of nasty hexes and curses. But nearly sighed in relief when an unusual broad smile appeared on his face like earlier in professor Dumbledore's office. Mad Eye Moody smiled at him for a moment and he almost looked as if he was proud of him for drawing his wand.

"Reflexes! Excellent Reflexes! Faster than any auror! No wonder that scum of the earth couldn't duel with you!" he said and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry felt him going red with embarrassment whiled the other five protectors let out their breath which they seemed to have been holding all the while.

"Merlin's ghost Moody! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Yelled Professor Snape.

But Mad Eye Moody just laughed out and continued to beam at Harry.

"At least we are there," said the woman who had also been assigned as one of his protectors. 

Only then did he notice his surroundings. He had been dwelling in his own thoughts since he got out of Professor Dumbledore's office that he hadn't noticed walking all the way to the Gryffindor common room. He, they were now in front of the portrait of the fat lady. 

"Okay Mr. Potter, you do remember who we are, don't you?" said the female protector stepping out to face him face to face. 

For a second there Harry was clueless about what she was talking about. He did know Mad Eye Moody and Professor Snape but he had no idea who the other four were. And then realization struck him.

"Of course. You're my bodyguards now that Voldemort has risen to power" he said calmly.

He wasn't surprised that the others didn't flinch at the sound of the name 'Voldemort'. The woman smiled pleasantly at him and continued.

"Good, and no talking about the resistance" she said still grinning at him.

He nodded and turned towards the portrait only to remember he had no idea what the password was. Just when he was about tell the others about this professor Snape jumped to the tiny space between him and the portrait and said,

"Link-Tone!"

The doorway appeared revealing the common room beyond. 

Harry could see the Weasley's including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Charley who he hadn't had the chance to be formally introduced to yet and Percy. Both of them were tall like Ron and were about 6'5". Next he could see Hermione's bushy hair and Sirius who seemed to be having a rather serious conversation with her. Then he saw Professor Lupin in a corner of the room on a big cushy green armchair reading a book.

It didn't take them all long to realize that the doorway was open and to gasp when they saw who was standing there. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and Gryffindor's worst enemy. Professor Snape was blocking his direct view but from either side of him, he could see that everyone had stopped what ever they had been doing and was staring at Professor Snape frozen still. They didn't seem to see Harry who was blocked from view by Professor Snape. There were a few tense seconds of silence before Sirius spoke out.

"Snape? What do you think your doing here?" he asked hoarsely.

As if answering to Sirius's questions, Snape moved aside revealing Harry for everyone to see. Both Ron and Hermione suddenly got up and Sirius who had walked over to the doorway, smiled broadly at him. Then they spotted the small crowd behind Harry and gasped most probably seeing Mad eye Moody behind him.

Sirius took a step towards Harry and his face expression turned from a blissful one to a concerned one. He bent down slightly and got in eye level with Harry.

"Harry, what id you do? Are you in trouble?" he asked in a very concerned and parental voice.

So Sirius didn't know about what was going on with him as well. He knew that Sirius was heavily involved with Dumbledore's resistance to Voldemort, but Dumbledore had specifically mentioned that only the people who must would be told. But the entire population of the common room was staring at him and the others as if waiting for an explanation. 'Here it goes' he said to himself. He didn't like lying but Dumbledore had insisted that the truth not be told to anyone. He cleared his throat getting ready to explain the whole thing the way Dumbledore had asked him to do so.

"Uh… Professor Dumbledore thought I might need some… Uh… Security now that Voldemort was back" he stammered trying his best not to show he was lying even though he knew they could see right through him. Several people including Ron and the rest of the Weasley's flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"With him managing to get his supporters in here in the past four years… he thinks I should have some security… escorting me everywhere" he finished.

He blushed. He didn't want people to think he couldn't protect him self and that he was scared of Voldemort to go around alone but Dumbleodre hadn't given him a choice. He wasn't even close to proud about it but he knew it was for his best, especially if he was going to lead the battle against Voldemort, even though in secret, someone's ought to find out sooner or later.

Nearly the whole common room moved their gaze from Harry to the small crowd of five behind him and finally to Professor Snape. They seemed rather stunned but seem to have believed him. It was Harry's turn to gaze. He quickly looked at Ron and Hermione to see what their reaction was. They too seemed rather stunned but he knew that they knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. At least that's the way things will have to be for a short while. He finally looked at Sirius whom looked not too differently from Ron and Hermione. 

But finally Sirius sighed and nodded. Then he walked to his side and patted him on the back as if greeting him. Harry turned towards him but noticed that Mad Eye Moody and Sirius staring at each other. It was not violent stared but rather than apologetic stares. 

"How are you Moody?" finally asked Sirius in a doubtful tone.

It was once again common knowledge that Moody rarely considered anyone connected to any acts of Dark Magic should be forgiven, but something about his look told that he had another point of view in Sirius's Sake. His Magical eye and normal eye both were now scanning Sirius violently.

"Fine. I'm glad to hear your innocent Sirius. It was hard to even think one of my best aurors could have done anything of that nature" he replied. His voice was firm and commanding.

"Dumbledore gave me a rather important mission to protect a VIP who might be in grave danger" he said glancing towards Harry and moved passed him in to the common room.

He was followed by the other unknown four who slightly nodded at Sirius as they entered the warm common room. Harry too stepped into the room shut the doorway behind him. But all eyes were still on him. Mad Eye Moody too seemed to notice this and how uncomfortable Harry was under their stares. He immediately cleared his throat and there was a sudden rush to resume their work. Mad Eye Moody was still very much respected and had a lot of authority even though he had retired from service as an auror long time ago. He was still known through out the land as the best auror to be in the Ministry's disposal.

Harry hurriedly walk towards where Ron and Hermione were seated and sat in between them on one of the large green cushioned arm chairs in the common room. After a while, Professor Snape, Mad Eye Moody and the four unknown protectors sat in one corner of the common room along with professor Lupin, Sirius and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and got into a conversation. Professor Snape seemed to be not interested but didn't walk away. Even though they were involved in a conversation, Harry was aware that at least one of the six had a constant eye on Harry. It was quite uncomfortable at first but once he started a conversation with Ron and Hermione, it simply faded away from Harry's mind that he was constantly being watched. 

"Harry? So what did Dumbledore really say? And why is professor Snape one of those guys who were came in with you? I mean they ought to protect you from him in the first place!" asked Ron anxiety written all over his face.

Again he felt bad lying, especially to Ron and Hermione, but there was no point in arguing with himself mentally about the matter. Dumbledore had made him self quite clear that he didn't want anyone other than whom he thought should know to know about what was really going on. He decided to stick to it until he had to think otherwise.

"Oh… He just wanted to tell me that… To tell me about the protectors… And to tell me to be careful" he tried to be as convincing as possible even though he knew it was no use. But he had to keep his word to Dumbledore. He just hoped the both of them would understand him once they got to know the truth.

The rest of the day went by real fast as Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted, played exploding snap and chess in the common room. Soon it was dinnertime and Harry, Ron and Hermione got up. Several things happened at once. The six protectors who were engaged in a conversation with Sirius, professor Lupin and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley got up. A sudden blast, a dung bomb, went off several feet away from Harry, most likely by Fred and George and several purple bright rays went across the room right in front of Harry's head. Immediately the whole common room was filled with black smoke.

Harry started coughing being choked by the smoke and he could hear Ron and Hermione doing the same, but suddenly someone gripped him from his wrist. Whoever it was, was pulling him. Who could it be? A death eater perhaps? No! How can they be in here? Then why is the common room filled with black smoke? It's the perfect getaway. He had to do something.

The first thing that came to him was a binding charm. If this death eater had managed to grip him by his wrist, which mean that he/she had identified him. If they wanted to kill him, they would have done so by now. And going against orders were out of the question since he knew how would have reacted to something of that sort. And letting a Death Eater in his reach was out of the question. He quickly pointed his wand at the hand that was gripping him and muttered "_Bindous!" _and suddenly a bright yellow light came out of his wand and hit the death eater's hand. In a fraction of a second a pair of handcuffs had appear binding his arm to the Death Eaters. 

Now that he had the Death Eater contained he moved his attention towards the black smoke. What could he use to clear it? 'A cleaning spell!' said a voice in his mind. It some how was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. But it suggestion seemed to be okay. He quickly lifted his wand up and muttered the best cleaning spell he knew.

_"Sparklous!"_

_ _

Another yellow light shot out of his wand and disappeared into the thick black smoke. Nothing seemed to happen. He could hear both Hermione and Ron now coughing rather violently. Something had to be done. But just when he was about to retry the spell the thick smoke vanished with a faint pop. Harry was stunned. The whole common room was a mess. Everything was in a mess and he could see several people lying on the floor unconscious. Hopefully not dead. He felt him self-going cold. What if someone was hurt?

He quickly glanced down to see how Hermione and Ron were, but they too were lying on the ground unconscious. There didn't seem to be any trace of the black smoke in the room, most probably due to the strong cleaning spell he used but it had certainly left its mark. Whatever the spell the death eater, death eaters, had used. Suddenly he remembered the death eater whom he bonded on to his arm. He glanced towards his bonded arm and nearly fainted. Mad Eye Moody was standing there bonded on to him looking rather stunned too. He didn't seem to notice Harry; he was busy looking at the damage in the common room.

If he hadn't bonded the death eater who had done this, where was he? It didn't take Mad Eye Moody to get back him composure and at the same time most of the people who were unconscious were regaining consciousness. They were still coughing but overall, everyone seemed to be okay. It seemed as if only Harry and Mad Eye Moody had not collapsed due to the thick smoke. Even the other five protectors whom were supposed to protect Harry had collapsed. 

Both Harry and Mad Eye Moody stared bewildered. Both of them watched as the rest of the room got up rubbing their temples and fixing their clothes and hair.

"Where's the Death Eater?" finally asked Mad Eye Moody. The question seemed to be directed at Harry since no one was around. He himself was wondering the same thing.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were the one. That's why I put the binding charm and cleaned out the smoke!"

"You cleaned it our?" asked with a surprised expression. Mad Eye Moody no longer had the commanding authority he possessed beforehand. 

Had he done something wrong? Me and my stupid voice in my head.

"Uh… Yes" he said nervously.

By now the whole common room was up and was staring at the ruined room in amazement. Everyone was up except for two figures that were still lying on the other side of the common room. Both Harry and Mad eye Moody had spotted it at the same time and sprinted towards the two figures. As they reached the spot, Harry suddenly recognized who the figures were. It was Fred and George. Hit by a very severe body bind curse.

Harry quickly took out his wand and performed the counter curse while the rest of the common room rushed to their side. Mad Eye Moody and the rest of the protectors were looking at the recovering Fred and George utterly terrified. 

"Fred! George! Do you have a explanation for this?" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Her face was turning red with rage and Fred and George stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"Mom! It was just a dung bomb!" said Fred quickly getting back to his feet.

Harry heard a woman gasp from behind and turned around to find it was the female protector. 

"Oh my, I thought it was a death eater," she stammered. "I'm so sorry. I just performed the body bind curse on instinct," she said in an apologetic tone with her head down in embarrassment. All eyes were on her.

"Uh… I think all six of us did it out of instinct. We thought a death eater caused the explosion. Sorry son" said mad Eye Moody.

"It's perfectly all right. It's a good thing you did so. It'll teach these rabble-rousers a lesson," yelled Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry wished he could melt on the spot. Not a single day had passed and he had caused a huge racket. It was his 'protectors' that had caused it all. Even though he had no control over their actions he felt utterly responsible for the whole commotion.

Every one in the common room decided to clean it up before heading to dinner all and sundry. Nearly everyone set to work. Several people including Hermione started performing repairing charms on the broken objects scattered all over the room. Harry, Ron and few others, which including Sirius and Professor Lupin started doing cleaning charms on the stained carpet. From the way Mad Eye Moody had looked at him when he told him that he cleaned up the whole smoke filled room with a cleaning charm, Harry assumed he was rather good at it. How right he was. His cleaning charms were so good that it seemed to wipe out every single dirt particle since the day it was placed. In the end the places where Harry had performed the cleaning charms were so clean that he had to perform it on the whole carpet to make sure there won't be any difference in the color. Ron, Sirius and Professor Lupin were rather amazed by his ability to perform cleaning charms.

"I think you should work on Snape's hair," whispered Ron to Harry but unfortunately both Sirius and Professor Snape had over heard him. Sirius started rolling all over the floor with a fit of laughter while Snape who they expected to take at least five hundred points from Gryffindor just blushed to their amazement.

But all in all it had been fun. But the six protectors a very low profiling through out the cleanings session, mostly since they were embarrassed of the events that took place earlier, until it was time to head for dinner. The six protectors quickly rushed to Harry's side when him, Ron and Hermione approached the doorway. It was hard to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione while six people were observing your every move with cat eyes. Ron and Hermione thankfully understood the situation and kept quite. He was thankful for this matter especially since the six protectors included Mad Eye Moody and Professor Snape. The others too came along and the small crowd headed towards the Great hall. 

Suddenly a thought struck Harry. According to Professor Dumbledore the six protectors were to keep him under watch twenty-four hours a day. Sleep with him in his dormitory, stay with him in classes and in the common room and escort him in the corridors. This meant that Professor Snape had no time to fulfill his teaching duties. So Hogwarts will have a new portions teacher at last. At least there was something good coming out of this protector business. He was doing the whole school with the exception of the Slytherins about the good news. But he'll have to stay till he was out of hearing range of Snape, which he doubted would happen anytime soon. 

When they arrived at the Great Hall they found the long, bulky house tables replaced by one very long table at the center of the Great Hall. And seated already were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwik, Hagrid and finally a very worn down crooked man in a long traveling cloak. He seemed to be either very tired or very sick. But somehow the man was familiar. Several other too were giving the man curious looks. But both Mad Eye Moody and the four unknown protectors were looking worried rather than curious. As they approached the table Mad Eye Moody disbanded from the group and rushed towards the table.

"Minister! What's wrong? Has something happened?" asked Mad Eye Moody.

There were a few gasps and Harry too was very surprised. The man who was in front of them bore no resemblance to the former Minister Fudge. But Harry knew how he was familiar. By the way he looks something extremely bad has happened. Suddenly Fudge turned around to see Harry coming towards him with a very concerned and surprised face. Suddenly Harry knew that what ever it was, it had something to do with me. Fudge was very pale and shaken. Ron and Hermione along with the others had noticed this and very looking very concerned from Fudge to Harry. 

"Harry, may I talk with you privately?" asked Minister Fudge. His voice was trembling at the very words but Harry could see that he was trying his best to look calm. He was not fooling anyone. 

Harry glanced at Professor Dumbledore who too looked rather concerned but not as much as Fudge. He simply nodded giving his approval and gestured Harry to follow him. Harry took one glance back at Ron, Harry and finally Sirius and followed Professor Dumbledore. He instantly knew where Dumbledore was leading him. He was heading towards the room on one side of the Great Hall where the Tri Wizarding Tournament Champions had been taken to after the goblet of fire chose their name


	17. Chapter Seventeen

# Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Uh… This is sort of good but 'promise' the next will be great. ACTION ACTION ACTION. I don't have much to say than to say thanks for the reviews and to keep them coming in. All of you. I love to see you review and tell me what you think of the fan fic and what you think will happen. Next chap up very soon.

Harry followed both Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge in to the giant room on the side of the Great Hall. After ushering Harry in, Minister Fudge locked the door with a locking charm and Professor Dumbledore quickly performed a silencing charm before turning towards Harry with a very somber expression. Harry had the feeling that professor Dumbledore was finally opening himself up to him. The In-Control looks that use to be had been replaced by his true feelings and expressions at that very moment around him. He assumed he felt Harry no longer as a student. He was more. He was much more. Even though it was killing him to see Professor Dumbledore like this, all somber and worn out, he was glad that he was doing so since he now felt close to him like he had never been. He felt he could tell Professor Dumbledore anything. No longer was he a Professor or Headmaster to him. He was a guide to him and a person to turn to just like Sirius.

"Harry Voldemort has attacked with considerable enormity," announced Professor Dumbledore still looking somber if not more.

He noticed Minister Fudge flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name, but looked too shocked to say anything. 

"He has attacked the Ministry of Magic. He seems to have used most of his resources on this attack, which means he is convinced that has recruited enough to start attacks. Of course I doubt that the recruiting will stop but we have entered anew stage in Voldemort's rise. He is now much more stronger than ever before and his first target being the Ministry of Magic means that we are against with a very powerful enemy." Said Professor Dumbledore and looked deep into Harry's eyes as if to see if he was handling this well. After a few seconds he seemed satisfied and continued. 

"He was able to over run the Ministry in no time and has now garrisoned a very large army in it. Most of the Ministry workers managed to get out but several dozen were either fatally harmed or were disabled. The biggest problem about Voldemort acquiring the Ministry is not the loss of the building but the loss of thousands of important and valuable documents. It seems that several of the Brave hit Wizards entered the Ministry in a suicide mission to destroy as much of these documents, but they didn't get much far. And several of the Ministry workers also managed to appeperate the most valuable documents into a safe location in Hogsmade. But there are still thousands of crucial information that must be kept away from the enemy's, Voldemort's, hands. But M. Fudge here seems to be lost about what to do next"

Suddenly the Minister jumped in between Harry and Professor Dumbledore and gulped loudly.

"Please Harry! Do Something! Organize a squad or something! You have to get me back the ministry before the Magical community gets wind about this. They will surely panic!"Stammered the Minister looking as if those few words alone took every ounce of his courage and strength. 

Harry stood there for a moment thinking over what Dumbledore had said and particularly why he had said so. He himself was once again amazed how calm he was. He then remembered that he was leading the battle against Voldemort through the resistance. He still had no idea how he could be qualified to such a possession but Dumbledore seemed extremely confident about his abilities. So taking care of the Crisis at hand was his responsibility. Suddenly he wanted to ask Dumbledore if Mr. Weasley was all right but held it back since he had to think more broadly than that at a time like this. He would ask later. He had to think rationally unlike Fudge in front of him.

"Harry I know you are just getting use to this but your involvement is inevitable. You make the calls from now on" said Dumbledore and stepped away from him and Fudge as if saying 'go ahead!'

He had to think but it wasn't easy when both Professor Dumbledore and Fudge was staring at you expectantly. They were awaiting his response, Professor Dumbledore patiently and Fudge not even seeing anything called patience in the distant Horizon.

'Get your priorities in Order!' said the voice in his head. It seemed good enough advice. 'Okay' he said to himself mentally and started concentrating on the situation.

"So… Voldemort has attacked the Ministry and has taken control of it. He has further more garrisoned it heavily. And there are important documents in there, which I presume will be deadly in the hands of Voldemort. So our first priority is to look into the matter of getting those documents out of there. Mr. Fudge, where are the Ministry workers at the moment? Are the wounded being taken care of?" he asked calmly.

"Uh… They… They are… I don't know! Most probably scattered and I don't know where the injured are. I hurried here right after the attack" he stammered Minister Fudge.

It was obvious to Harry what was going on. Fudge was too of a coward to be around there and rushed to the security of Hogwarts. He was wondering how such a coward could be the Minister of Magic. He could remember how Fudge had acted when he told him Voldemort has risen again and here he was asking for his help to get his own Ministry back from him. Things would have been different if he had acted wisely. Especially to him. If Fudge hadn't rushed to perform the Dementor's kiss on Barty Crouch Jr., they would have been able to get enough information out of him to prove Sirius's innocence which in turn would have changed Harry's whole life to the better. 

"Okay Minister, why don't you contact your ministry workers whom are still fit and assemble them somewhere? Maybe even here at Hogwarts?" he asked and looked up towards professor Dumbledore for permission to assemble at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore simply stared at him with a proud expression like earlier with his lively and cheerful expression back. His eyes once again had depth and life.

"I think what Harry says is very right indeed. We must get the ministry together. United we are strong, divided we are vulnerable. Yes! Hogwarts will be open to host such a meeting and Mr. Fudge" said Professor Dumbleodre and turned towards Fudge. "Don't worry. Your ministry is in good hands. Allow Harry to run the show and I guarantee that he shall succeed," he said looking prouder than ever. 

He gave Harry a cheerful uplifting smile.

Harry and Dumbledore stared at Fudge as he stared at a wall of the room thinking very hard. More than thinking he seemed to be considering something great and also seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. This in no way made him look any less than the lost pig he was. Finally he lifted his head and turned to Harry. His eyes were unreadable as if they had no life in them.

"Harry" he said in an unusually hoarse voice. "Harry Potter, you are the new temporary Minister of Magic. The ministry control is now in your hands" he said and turned to Dumbledore.

Harry was horror struck. What just happen he asked himself but something told him that it wasn't a Dream. First he is told to lead the battle against Voldemort and now he's being told to lead the British Ministry of Magic. Sure he had to get the Ministry back from Voldemort's control, but in no way did that include in him being the Minister of Magic. He was not even fifteen years old. How can he be a Minister of Magic? He had to decline it!

"Sir?" he said trying to sound calm.

Both Fudge and professor Dumbledore turned to face him.

"Uh… I don't think I can accept it. I am not suitable in anyway fro such a post. Sorry to disappoint you sir" he said. Relieved he got it all out all right.

Dumbledore smiled and went forward and put a hand of Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? How are you going to rescue the ministry f your not in control of the Ministry? We have your complete trust and even more I shall provide you with an assistant since you are bound to be over loaded with all your new responsibilities"

Harry was still shocked even more, unsure. He just couldn't be. But, neither could he disagree with the old mage. He will give it all a try.

"I'll try professor," he said.

Then another hand was on his other shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Minister- Mr. Fudge. He too had a grim smile.

"I shall contact you when I have contacted all of the Ministry" he said and turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry, you may leave now. Myself and Mr. Fudge have some small business to talk about".

Harry nodded vaguely and turned around and started heading towards the door of the room when suddenly he heard his name being called from Professor Dumbledore's voice. He turned around. He saw the cheerful face of Professor Dumbledore looking at him.

"Your assistant will be Dobby. He personally asked to be such and I think there's no one better. Both loyal and talented. He is waiting for you in your dormitory now. You should get there before the others get there and make him some space to sleep under your bed. I have already put a partial invisibility charm on him so that you and I are the only ones who can see him. But please do eat something before you go. You need as much as rest and energy possible before the things become worse. And I need not remind you that everything we discussed in here and about your new ranking should be kept to your self for the mean time," he said and nodded towards him signaling he was done. Harry once again nodded in agreement but Happy his assistant was Dobby, whom was very fond and loyal to him.

He reached the door and remembered that Fudge had put a locking charm on it. He slowly pulled out his wand and muttered

'A_lohomora!'_

_ _

A brilliant white light shot out of his wand and hit the door at full force. The door immediately flew open so violently that a long crack appeared along the door and bits and pieces of wood flew out everywhere. The door hit the wall after turning a full 180 degrees and suddenly went hurling into the air, spinning, after breaking free from the hinges that bound it to the doorframe. He watched horror struck as the door went flying across the Great hall at top speed, over the long dining table and hitting the wall at the very far end of the Gigantic Hall. The boor flew so fast that it burst into tiny little dust particles after hitting the wall due to the velocity it was traveling at. The loud sound echoed through the Great Hall and Harry along with the rest of the Great Hall stared horror struck. 

He had only used a simple unlocking charm which was suppose to simple unlock the door with a faint 'click'. Not send it flying into the air like a bullet. He must have messed up pretty bad for something like this to happen. But he had been using this very charm since his first year at Hogwarts and must have used it more than a thousand times, yet nothing of this manner had ever happened. 

The crowd in the Great Hall on the other hand were glancing back and fourth from Harry to the place where a door use to be, back to Harry and finally to the place where the door burst into dust particles right across the massive hall. Their faces were stunned but not as much as Harry's.

He didn't want to look back at professor Dumbledore. He was too embarrassed. Harry felt himself going red and quickly started walking towards the table at the centre of the room very swiftly. He lowered his head but knew all eyes were on him, both from front where the Weasley's, Sirius and the others sat and from the back where professor Dumbledore and Fudge stood. He was an utter disappointment. He had just become the new Minister of Magic and not a minute passed before he accidentally blew up a door into smithereens. How could I be so qualified if I can't even perform a simple unlocking charm correctly?

He quickly slipped on to the chair between Ron and Hermione, which they must have spared for him, once he arrived at the table. Still everyone was silent as ever and was still staring at Harry. He then suddenly heard footsteps. He slowly looked up and saw a broadly cheerful Professor Dumbledore and a confused than ever looking Mr. Fudge walking towards them. The footsteps didn't seem to be enough to distract the stress he was getting. But when finally professor Dumbledore arrived many looked up. Most probably to see what his reaction might be to Harry blowing up a door into smithereens. Surprisingly his grin grew wider at seeing Harry's embarrassed and depressed face. He was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Ah! A fine unlocking spell you did Harry" he said cheerfully.

"I must admit it was a the best in my whole lifetime. If I'm not wrong, that was the most protected door in the whole of Hogwarts. A unlocking charm wasn't even suppose to be able to be perform on that door, not to mention send it flying in to the air. I must say that I hope you in no way turn to a life of crime as a thief because it wouldn't be long before the whole magical community is robbed" he said still cheerfully and the whole table started to laugh out. Harry himself felt much better and grinned at the rest of them. Especially at Sirius, Ron, Hermione and finally professor Dumbledore.

Dinner finished without any more events and to his surprise Hermione and Ron didn't bother him into telling him what Dumbleodre wanted with him. He had a feeling that they were starting to suspect something.

Both Ron and Harry went to the fourth year dormitory along with five protectors. The female protector whose name he still didn't know but was determined to ask tomorrow decided to sleep in the sixth year dormitory. Ron went hysterical at the idea of sleeping in the same room with Mad eye Moody and Professor Snape calmed down only when one of the three unknown protectors said,

"Mister Weasley! Do you mind going to sleep! Or are you just going to be this hysterical like this throughout the year?" in a harsh voice in the middle of the night since Ron still hadn't stopped muttering to himself keeping everyone else awake. But the man's harsh voice had somehow penetrated Ron. He immediately stopped muttering. 

Finally Harry could sleep but just before he went to sleep he heard a voice in his head. Not the voice, which had been giving him advice here and there. This was a much more commanding voice. Yet it had a kind and soft side to it. It was just the way professor Dumbledore talked but this voice seemed to have even more authority than the great mage

"_The very reason we are alive today is because another has died. This is the balance of life. The same applies to death. There cannot be death where there's no life. So the same way there cannot be good without evil and evil without good. But the balance of good and evil can be broken due to both the order of the light and the dark order. The balance id dependent on the strength of these too orders. If one order is defeated, the side it represents too is over run. So to vanquish mass evil, you must defeat the Dark Order. Only a Light Lord can lead such a struggle." _

_ _

Harry was surprised he could imagine things of that nature. To imagine you must know what it is in the first place. But he had no idea but he temporarily put the thought aside. He needed sleep. It had been one of the most eventful days of his life. He had feeling that today will be one of the better days when compared to the days to come.

Harry Potter fell asleep at last._ _


	18. Chapter Eighteen

# Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Read on and review. This Weeks Author Note's at the BOTTOM

Harry had a very dark dream. The dream was literally dark. Pure Darkness. It seemed as if he had never slept. Hours he spent in a place where there was only darkness. Nothing to see, nothing to feel and especially nothing to dream of. He wanted to get out of there. It was the most terrible experience he had ever witnessed in his sleep. He had nightmares that others couldn't even dream of, woke up sweating from head to toe from those nightmares, mostly about Voldemort but nothing of this sort. He even hoped he dreamt of Voldemort if it would take him away from this place. He wanted to get out. But how, he didn't know but he no longer could stand The Isolation, The Loneliness, The Emptiness, The Darkness.

Then Harry heard something. The first sound he heard in hours. The first sound he heard since he came to this dark place in his dreams. It was very faint but the very fact the place didn't have any other sound what so ever allowed Harry to hear what it was. It was a familiar voice. A welcome voice. A voice he had been so desperate to hear for several hours. 

"Harry! Harry! Wake Up!" it said.

It was Ron's voice but how? How can he wake up? He knew he was in a dream for many hours now but he had no idea how to get out of a dream. He normally woke up just as soon as he realized it was a dream but this was different. It was no ordinary dream. It almost seemed as if he was imprisoned inside the dream it self. 

But his thoughts were interrupted as the darkness started being replaced with a bright light. A light so bright that Harry had to shut his eyes tightly. But the light wouldn't stop there. Even through his closed eyelids he could feel the bright light. He wanted it to go away. He quickly got his hands up to his face and tried to block the light away from his eyes but suddenly he felt something wet. 

Harry quickly snapped open his eyes and had to squint a bit to get use to the bright light. But after a moment he was able to see in rather blur images. He could only see the color contrasts but he could make out that he no longer was in the dreadful dark place he had spent the last few hours in. Suddenly he felt a pair of glasses slide on to his hose and his vision immediately improved. 

He was in his dormitory. It was crowded. There were several anxious, concerned faces looking back at him. He instantly recognized who they were. Right next to him was a scared to death Ron, next to him a very similar Hermione and Ginny. On the other side of his bed was extremely nervous Sirius, a calm Professor Dumbldore and worried sick Mrs. Weasley. A few feet away from his group was a rather large crowd with similar expressions. There were the Hogwarts professors, Professor Flitwik, professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Hagrid, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey. There was Mad Eye Moody, the five other protectors and the rest of the Weasleys. Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill Weasley and finally Charley Weasley. As he moved his gaze back to the people next to him he spotted something green. He stopped moving his gaze and instantly recognized who it was. It was Dobby. He had forgotten all about him. He had come last night early and gave Dobby with a blanket and pillow as Professor Dumbledore asked to and dusted the space under his bed. Dobby more than others looked literally terrified. He was at the very end of the Dormitory, away from the crowd. 

He knew why. Even though you are invisible, the others could still feel you. He knew this much from his nighttime strolls under his precious inheritance, his invisibility cloak. He must have caused quite a commotion to wake up so many people. Normally he only woke up from his nightmares. Mostly from the screaming but today's nightmare was no ordinary nightmare. His face still felt wet. 

He looked back at his hands to see what he felt wet on his face. Probably sweat as usual. But what he saw nearly made him gasp. His hand was covered red blood. He rushed his hand back to his face. He could feel blood all over his face. Had he knocked his head somewhere but he couldn't feel a wound. But there was too much blood on his face to be from a wound without pain. His face was plainly covered in blood. It seemed as if he had sweated blood instead of sweat. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked up only to be face to face with Professor Dumbledore. There was a sudden rush in the room.

"Get out of the way will! This boy needs medical attention!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

He could see madam Pomfrey rushing to his side through the stunned crowd. All of them seemed to be staring at his bleeding face. While Madam Pomfrey was trying to get to his side as fast as she could Professor Dumbledore muttered a spell and suddenly a mirror appeared before him. The mirror seemed to be floating in mid air. He looked into the mirror.

He was even more stunned. He could now see from where the blood was coming out. The blood was pouring out of his scar. His scar was split in two and his whole face was blood red because of the blood. He couldn't look in the mirror anymore. He was feeling dizzy. Everywhere he looked he saw blood. His hands, his face, his bed sheets. He could feel blood drops dripping down his face. He was not bleeding. He was pouring blood out of his scar. What was going on?

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey sat beside him. He could hear her panting from the speed she rushed through the crowd but he was too shocked to comment. He wanted to say he was okay but he couldn't. He wasn't okay. Madam Pomfrey pulled a white blanket from one of the other beds and started blotting Harry's head. In no time at all the blanked was soaked in blood. The blood didn't seem to be stopping. 

"Albus! The blood's not stopping! I'm going to do a freezing charm on the would" she said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and Madam Pomfrey took her wand out. Just before she could do the charm on him something happened.

Harry felt something cold, like a ghost, enter his body from the back. But it was no ghost. He knew it. As it traveled deep into his body a fierce pain replaced the coldness. Harry winced in pain. But whatever it was didn't stop. It continued deep into his body. Soon the pain had reached his heart and suddenly the pain amplified it's self. The pain was now unbearable. It was still growing. Harry in no time was screaming from the top of his lungs. Yet the pain didn't stop there. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse he had undergone a few weeks ago. The Cruciatus Curse made you feel as if hundreds of invisible knives were stabbing you simultaneously. But this was worse. The pain was originating from within him. The pain or what ever it was, was strangling his very heart. He could feel his heart trying to beat against the force, which is trying to stop it from, but it's efforts seamed to go in vein since it only made him feel more pain. He could feel him self-choking, he couldn't breath and whatever was inside him was heating him up as well since he could feel his very blood boiling within him. He was cowered in so much sweat from head to toe that he felt like he just walked out of the shower. He couldn't endure this any longer. He wanted to get out. He wanted what ever was causing this to get out of his body. He needed support. Harry made a grab to the two wooden poles on either side of his four-poster bed. As his hands rounded around the two poles, he felt his fingers carve their way into the rock solid oak wood. He could not hear any more since the air was filled with his continuous scream. Yet, he wanted to scream even more but it was impossible. He wanted a way to get the pain out but he didn't know how. His vision was long gone. All he could see was a blurred vision. His eyes were filled with tears of pain now he could feel him self-blacking out. He could see the corners of his ranger of vision giving away to the blackness. He couldn't think straight any longer and finally his vision was almost completely blacked out. Then suddenly just before he blacked out everything stopped. The pain, his blood boiling, the force that was strangling his heart, the choking. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was he sighing in relief.

"What was it Albus? I've never seen anything like it"

"Neither have I"

"But surely you have some idea of what it is. He could be in grave danger for all we know"

"I do, but there's nothing we can do"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's was magical emit. What can we do about it?"

"You… You… mean THAT was a magical emit. THAT big?"

"Yes"

"But that would have to be… that would mean… that would mean Potter is extremely powerful"

"Ah! That is very true. It was rather obvious since not any boy could face Voldemort the amount times he has faced him and challenge him and survive"

"But… But… That had to be very powerful magical emit"

"Powerful wizards get powerful emits"

These were the first things Harry heard as he supposedly waking up. He knew he had passed out with what happened earlier. But what were Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking about. It was obvious they were discussing about what happened to him and it was Professor Dumbledore's belief that it had been a magical emit. He had no idea what it was. He also heard many times being referred to as a powerful wizard from professor Dumbledore. This was nothing new to come from him since he had commented about his powerful magical strength since his first year here. But to him and the rest of the student body and staff he was a normal wizard. Hermione the best wizard or witch in their year most probably in the whole school. She had easily beaten Harry in every subject with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts where he matched he ranks. But no matter what Dumbledore insisted he was very powerful and that it was one of the reason he was hunted down by Voldemort. He was also Heir of Gryffindor and a possible candidate to become Slytherin's according to professor Dumbledore. 

The last few hours of his life were one of the most eventful, stressful and action packed. He had first survived a large number of death curses mysteriously the other day and was brought to Hogwarts, and then he was given a very detailed of his before mysterious history. He was then told about him being the leadership behind the resistance to Voldemort and having constant strict security around him. He was then made the minister of Magic and then suffered from what he could call the worst dream related trauma. He had to have a break.

Harry cleared his throat and suddenly Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore turned towards him. Madam Pomfrey with a nervous expression about something and professor Dumbledore in his now cheerful one. He smiled at him.

"Ah! Harry, it's nice of you to join us. Your friends would have surely barged in here and set camp if you didn't wake up any sooner" he said.

Harry grinned. It felt good to know that others cared about his well-being. Unlike the Dursley's whose minds needed to be altered to get such results from. Professor Dumbledore returned the grin and watched as Madam Pomfrey rushed to his side and started to check his pulse and started to search for any symptoms to keep him in the Hospital wing for the rest of the week. After about a minute Madam Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore looking rather disappointed in not apparently finding anything wrong and nodded at him. He smiled back and turned to Harry.

"Shall we then go back to your common room where the others will be most happy to see your return?" he asked smiling at him. 

Harry's grin grew wider as he nodded back. He wanted to get out of the hospital wing as soon as possible. Harry tried to get out of bed by himself but his body was rather stiff. It wasn't a total surprise considering the events that happened earlier. Especially the pain. He didn't want to think about it not to mention feel it again. But he had a urge to see what it was. It definitely wasn't something normal. Now that he thought about it, it was something very extra ordinary. Behind all that pain he felt and now the after effects of it, he felt much more powerful that before. He couldn't point a finger from where but something was different. He was different. But his thoughts were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey helped him get to his feet and was guided out of the Hospital Wing with Professor Dumbledore's help. 

As Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts, a million questions came to Harry's mind. Each one of them were equally important but one stood apart from the rest. He wanted to know what he had felt. What a Magical Emit was? He had to ask Professor Dumbledore what it was.

"Uh… Professor. What is a magical Emit?" Harry asked trying to be as calm as possible and trying to hide his curiosity and anxiousness.

A smile spread across professor Dumbledore's face.

"Ah! You overheard my self and Madam Pomfrey. How hard it is to keep something from you" he said shaking with silent laughter. 

A grin spread across Harry's face too. How true it was. Harry had always sensed when some one was keeping something away from him and always had a very enormous urge to find out what it was. And he found out what it is almost every time. Of course with the aid of Hermione and Ron. But his attention was back on professor Dumbledore's reply to his question.

"Very well. I see no reason to keep this away from you anymore, Harry. A Magical Emit, Harry, is a –"

A/N: The rest will be up in next pert. Sorry about the Cliff Hanger but I had to. But I won't most probably post from the next 5 days since I have my First Term tests. But after that, I have my Easter Holidays. 10 days. I hope to release one Chapter each day. So do excuse but I'll try to release a giant, great, glamorous chapter when I do. Thanks folks and do review. I thank everyone who has already done so. I love when I get a load of reviews. Especially like the time I uploaded Chapter 17. Gosh! That was a sudden attack. I guess more and more people are reading my story and checking out my author Profile for a new chapter in daily basis. Imagine over 7000 hits till now. Gosh! There are a lot of readers all right. But my Hits Vs. Reviews are low. Only 0.017142857142857142857142857142857% of the people who read my story review. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I dedicate this to my long lost (but found) friend Robyn and ever friendly Sammy. Kim (Starlight) and Princesshalh have suddenly gone out of touch. Why are you missing in action? And greetings to Harry's Mum Lily for Staff of the Phoenix and thank you for the new chapter Evil Child. Write more will ya! 

"Very well. I see no reason to keep this away from you anymore, Harry. A Magical Emit, Harry, is something like reaching adulthood magically. It normally happens around your teen years and happens to everyone. See, when young you do not possess all the magical energy you are destines to. I think its nature's way of keeping both the child's and the public safe. A child who has no control over his or her magic could do a lot of damage involuntarily. So part of his magical aura is kept in an unknown location where it is brought back to the host when he comes of age. Usually around fourteen. This process is literary goes unknown with the exception of powerful wizards. This process could be rather painful since they will be absorbing a very large chunk of magical aura. I was expecting this to happen sooner or later but was rather astounded by the ferocity of your magical emit. I had never witnessed anything of that nature. But nothing to worry Harry, it says all the more reason you will grow up to become a great wizard. I know you do not believe a single word I am saying because you're too modest to do so. But the next few days of course will speak for themselves. I think we shall see a new height in your magical abilities" finished Professor Dumbledore as the both of them arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry had gotten a very long and informative description about the magical emit from professor Dumbledore. So that was what had entered him. What he had felt enter him was his own magical strength. But the most surprising part of the explanation was when professor Dumbledore had said that he had never seen such a large magical emit. It just meant he was magically powerful, but surely A man with such expertise and so old surely would've witnessed a bigger magical emit. According to Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Wizarding card professor Dumbledore was nearly One-Hundred-And-Sixty years old. He nearly started all over the floor with laughter thinking about what it would be to be the most powerful wizard in almost a century. Dumbledore had done a good job this time in pulling his leg. As he silently shook with laughter as the Portrait Portal opened up revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry suddenly felt being pulled into the common room by several dozen pairs of hands. As he was pulled into the Common Room, several concerned called out.

"Harry! You kept us so worried!"

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Harry! What was it?"

He was just about to answer when he started to feel something very very heavy on top of his hands. He had to take a step back to keep from falling onto the common room floor. He quickly looked down and saw a Ginny with red eyes filled with tears from crying. She was literary sitting on top of his hands and had her hands around his neck and was still crying onto his shoulder. Even though he felt terrible seeing someone crying, especially Ginny, he felt extremely glad deep down that there were people who cared about him. People who would worry about him. He quickly shifted weight and stabilized him self. He then stood their standing waiting for Ginny to cry out for her hearts content. He just had a sudden urge just to do that. To stay there allowing her to rid her sorrows on him and to comfort him. The others had quickly backed away and were staring at him and Ginny with an awe expression and one with sympathy. He imagined it would seem very sentimental to the others. But he had no urgency to stop it. He wanted her to rid her sorrow on him and that he did. After several minutes staring at Harry and Ginny the rest of the common room including Professor Dumbledore settled back into seats except for Ron and Hermione who were still staring at him as if waiting for him.

It took more than an hour for Ginny to stop crying, by which time Harry's entire t-shirt shoulder was wet from her ears, and to look up at him. She now wore a very beautiful smile and he returned it. Ginny got off him and sat down on a close by armchair. Harry too sat down next to her and in an instant Ron and Hermione had joined them. All four of them just stared at each other for a second before Ron said "I thought Ginny would never get off of you Harry" where Harry expected he and Ginny to blush furiously but was surprised that none of them did nothing even remotely connected to blushing. Both of them somehow couldn't seem to blush. It almost seemed as if their hearts told them that there was no reason to be blushing. After moments silence it was Hermione who spoke out.

"Harry what happened to you?" she asked now with her voice filled with anxiety. 

Harry thought for a moment. He thought about the dream, the most dreadful nightmare he had ever felt and then about the painful magical emit he went through. He could tell about it to his friends. Dumbledore had not prohibited him from telling about the events. At last he could tell his friends what happened, just like the old times. Once he started explaining, there were several gasps. Most of them were from Ginny, who hadn't unlike Ron and Hermione witnessed everything he had gone through. But there were times even when Ron and Hermione couldn't hold back their gasps. Once he finished Hermione started to mutter to herself or at least it was what he thought she was doing.

"A Magical Emit? But it was too sever. Your not even suppose to feel a thing. That means the magical emit was hundreds, even thousand times stronger. But… But…. It's not possible. Is it...?" she kept on going. Finally Harry moved his attention away from her. 

He had many things in his mind now. He turned his head towards Professor Dumbledore. Many things had changed in the last two days. His whole life. But he knew it was coming. He them snapped it towards Sirius. Why didn't he know about his new ranks? Then finally towards his so-called protectors. He had to get to know them better. He actually didn't know most of their names. There was Professor Snape who had somehow undergone a complete personality change over. That much was clear. There was Mad Eye Moody. He knew many things about the man, but his personality was still one that was unknown to him. The Mad Eye Moody he had got to know last year turned out to be a fake. A death eater plotting his death. May be Malfoy was right. The whole world seems to be spinning around him. He didn't like it one bit but he had no control. But right now he had a mission to complete. Tomorrow or is it today, Minister…. Mr. Fudge would reorganize the Ministry for a meeting here at Hogwarts. He didn't know why but he no longer hated Fudge for his stunt earlier. He had no idea what he was supposed to do when the Ministry got here. He had to think. There was the resistance, which had to be organized, but he had no idea how. According to Dumbeldore he had to learn advance magic this year. He might not even have time to go to class. But he had. Otherwise when will he have time with Ron and Hermione? Will he have even one bit of free time? He wished times would change. Times when his biggest worry was tomorrow's homework or quidditch match. Even then, his life wasn't normal. Not with the early plot of Voldemort. But now, it was worse and even more he didn't have anyone to help. He was asked not to tell Ron and Hermione. The two people who had been with him in times of good and bad. His family.

"HARRY!!!!!"

Harry quickly snapped his head back to see nearly the whole common room staring at him and a very annoyed Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Are you all right? Why were you staring into thin air? You didn't seem to be in this world?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice.

"Uh… Just thinking about something…. Nothing… Really!" Harry stammered.

Everyone went back to their work after that, except for Ron, Hermione and Ginny who stared at him with a you-are –up to-something look. He had to be careful now. Otherwise he was going to get caught. 

It seemed that he had been unconscious for several ours and had woken up at dawn. They chatted till it was time for breakfast and then suddenly Harry was once again surrounded by the Protectors. He made a mental note to talk with them and get to know them later in the day. Once at breakfast, a familiar site replayed it self. The owls coming in. It was very familiar in fact. Thousands of owls fluttered into the Great Hall just like it used to when school was in progress. But there were not many students. Only a handful of people. Harry wondered who would be getting so much mail until he realized that most of the owls were flying in the sole tables direction.

Harry didn't know what to do. Several Hundred owls were flying at him. He could do nothing but duck under the table. He saw that the others too were doing the same. Some, including Professors had cast a protection charm from being injured by the enormous quantity of owls. There was screeching and scratching every where and after several seconds Harry heard the Owls taking flight once more and he got out from under the table. The whole tabletop and the floor around was filled with letters and parcels. The others were still getting out from under the table and Harry bent down and picked up a letter. Who could be getting so much mail?

_Harry Potter,_

_British Minister Of Magic._

__

Said the letter and had an emblem underneath he couldn't figure out. But something had to be done. Him being the temporary Minister of Magic was suppose to be a secret but anyone who saw any of the front of the letters would find it out. He quickly put the letter into his robes but there were still several hundred if not thousand still out there. He could not hide all of them in time. He looked around and to his relief only Professor Dumbledore had any of the letters in hand. He looked at Harry and smiled with his usual twinkle and pointed his wand at the pile of letters. Just as he finished muttering some words, the pile instantly disappeared. Only three or four were left. He bent down to pick the left but saw they weren't addressed but one for Ginny, one for Hermione and Ron and another for Arabella Figgs. Harry sighed in relief. Dumbledore had hidden his letters and he was thankful for it. The others had come out and were looking around in amazement. 

"Who could be getting so much mail? And where did the mail go?" asked Ron scratching his head confused.

"Mr. Weasley the Mail has been transferred to where it belongs. No longer will the mail to the Ministry come into the Great hall" announced Dumbledore and sat down on the Table. The others followed and Ron Kept on Muttering.

"Why would the Ministry mail come here?"

"Obviously Ron something must have gone wrong" replied in a matter of fact tone.

It was normally Harry, Ron and Hermione who will be searching for answers, but now Harry knew the answers and was trying to hide the questions from Ron, Hermione and the others. He was thankful Dumbledore was one of the people knew about the whole thing. He would never get through this, if he didn't have Dumbledore with him.

The rest of breakfast was literary uneventful. But at the end of breakfast Dumbledore bent down and whispered in his ear to follow him out of the Great hall. Harry nodded and got up from the table at the same time as Dumbledore and followed him out of the Great Hall. 

"Are you taking where I am assuming you are, professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and turned towards Harry and stared at him with his blazing blue eyes. 

"Yes. With responsibility comes work, Harry" he said and turned and started to walk again. 

Dumbledore turned around many corners and climbed and descended many staircases and finally after some time Harry found himself in a wing of Hogwarts he had never been to.

Finally Professor Dumbledore came to a stop. Harry too stopped and looked around. This new wing of Hogwarts that Dumbledore had brought him in to was completely deserted. The corridor walls too were completely plain except for a blue colored door that Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of. He smiled at Harry and reached to the golden doorknob.

"This Harry is your command center. This room and wing was built especially for you. This room is the new Ministry of Magic" he said opening the blue door. Professor Dumbledore placed two hands on his shoulders and guided him into the room. The room was magnificent.

There interior theme was a navy-blue color and the entire room was outlined with shiny golden metal strips. The room was very large. It was almost the size of the Great Hall except for the fact that the whole room was partitioned with blue three feet tall partitions. Above each partitioned room there was a sign hanging from the ceiling above saying different departments like Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Magical Games and Sports. The furniture on the other hand was made out of pure oak. This was an awesome sight. He couldn't help but grin. Who ever hand designed and finished this room was talented. He had a slight idea who could be so skilled. Of course that very man was right next to Harry.

"This is wonderful Professor" Harry finally said.

"I am Happy you like it. It was only done in several hours" he replied now smiling even more broadly.

Harry knew Professor Dumbledore was commonly known as the most powerful warlock around but now he had seen another aspect of him. His creative mind. Something many witched and wizards lacked. 

Professor Dumbledore led Harry into the room and guided him to the other end of the large partitioned room. Harry looked around. The partitioned rooms looked just like normal offices. They even seem to have work loads and quills with ink bottles on top of the desks. He was surprised. For a room that was created in several hours, this was amazing. It almost looked as if who ever created it had created it for immediate use. Of course! They'd have to start working soon. He didn't know exactly what that did but the ministry had to restart work. They had to protect the magical community from Voldemort. Most importantly for him, he had to lead the ministry since Fudge had appointed him as the new temporary minister of magic. He suddenly remembered something.

"Sir, has Fudge organized the ministry meeting yet?" he asked. 

Dumbledore stopped and turned towards him. He then slightly bent down to come in eye level with Harry.

"Nice of you to bring it up. I was about to tell you that the ministry will be arriving here in to this room at five in the afternoon today. You shall have to address them all Harry but do keep in mind that the ministry has many of Voldemort's spies or direct supporters. We cannot identify or prove anything, yet, so don't reveal too much in public. We must organize a private meeting for those who we can trust for sure. But now I think you'll have some work to do. I think I'll give you a helping hand since there's so many of them" he said and straightened up. And started walking towards the end of the room once again.

"So many of what, Professor?" Harry asked. 

What was Dumbledore going to help him with? He was slightly feeling embarrassed since Dumbledore was thinking he couldn't manage something by himself. Surely he could manage by himself. Dumbledore came to a stop at a fully covered room, unlike the low partition of the other rooms, and reached for the doorknob.

"Oh… Minister's of Magic tend to get a large amount of mail" was all he said before opening the door.

Harry stepped into a very glamorous room. It had completely a different interior unlike the rest of the ministry room. It looked just like… Professor Dumbledore's office. His most favorite room in Hogwarts. His eyes moved to the desk in the center of the room. There was a shiny brass sign which had black engraved lettering. It read,

Minister of Magic, Harry Potter

So this was his office. He felt awkward having his own office still being only a student. No. He wasn't just a student. He was many things now. He was leading the resistance against Voldemort, was the Minister of Magic. Too bad he couldn't tell anyone. But they'll know that he was the minister, how can they fide that?

"Sir, won't they find out that I'm the Minister of magic. You can't really hide something like that" he said.

Dumbledore smiled at him and once again gave out one of those new pride smiles he gave him here and there.

"No. Harry it won't be a problem. Only the Ministry workers will be told the identity of the Minister and they too will be forbidden to speak it out. We shall perform a charm to stop them from revealing it to any unauthorized persons. If it is breached we shall perform a memory charm. Other than that to the public, the new minister of Magic will be anonymous for security reasons." 

Harry nodded. He knew this was not going to be easy. But he had to. He felt it as if it was his duty. He didn't like it one bit but he wasn't going to walk away from any of his duties. No matter how hard they were.

"And what were you going to help me with Professor?" he asked once again feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh yes! I thought of helping you with the mail" he said pointing into the room.

Harry didn't quite get it until he followed Professor Dumbledore's hand into the room. There was a small mountain of envelopes. The once from breakfast.

"Never got so much mail I suppose" Dumbledore said laughing out loud and guided him towards the desk. "We'll have to go through all of these Harry. I'll help you. Most of them aren't that important but we must go through all of them." 

Harry nodded and started to pick up envelope by envelope while Professor Dumbledore did the same. Professor Dumbledore of course was much faster than Harry like he was use to this. Of course he was Hogwarts headmaster. He must be getting quite a bit of mail too. Most of them contained complaints about variety of matters which Dumbledore asked to sort into a pile since their was a different department for answering different complaints and some were for department heads and ministry workers from senders who thought it would be a good idea to send it to the minister himself and then get it delivered from there on to their actual sender. He was asked to sort them to another pile to be given to the ministry Clarke whose job was to distribute the mail. After mail for those two groups were sorted there was not even half a dozen envelopes left. Those were the actual mail he was suppose to get. But those six envelopes alone were enough to make Harry dizzy for several minutes. Each one required him to think very hard for several minutes. Dumbledore advised him but never made the actual decisions. He had to make six very important decisions in all six letters.

One was from an undercover auror who had said he had some knowledge about Voldemort's hide out and whether he should go there and join in as a spy. But he had also stated the risk of doing so. If he was caught he would be killed instantly and he would have to go in alone out of ministry hit wizard's help. He consulted Dumbledore but Dumbledore insisted it was Harry's choice. Finally after giving it many thought he wrote back to the auror saying it was too dangerous with the ministry in chaos and that to wait till he was informed that the ministry is ready. The others too were of similar importance. One from Azkaban guards saying that the Demontors have started to rebel a bit and four others from other ministry heads regarding important issues to the ministry. He resolved the ministry head issues with help from Dumbledore but had to give a lot of thought and had to consult Dumbledore often when it came to the Dementor issue. He remembered Dumbledore asking Fudge to remove them but he had refused then. This time Dumbledore requested Harry to do as he asked and to disband the Dementors from Azkaban. Harry agreed and replied with his reply to disband them immediately. When he questioned Dumbledore about who was to replace them he asked Harry to consult the other ministry department Head's at the meeting. Finally the mail had been sorted and replied. And Dumbledore suggested they head down for lunch since it was time. Just as they exited the blue door Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, to attend the meeting at five, I don't think I remember the way to this wing and room" he said once again feeling a little embarrassed about it.

Dumbledore laughed out saying "Oh that was because I took confusing turns to avoid Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger who were following us" 

Harry started to laugh out like Professor Dumbledore. 

"To get to this wing there's a new knight next to the gargoyle to my office. Just step on the knight's foot to open this door" he said walking in front of an empty portrait and waved his hand in front of it.

Instantly the Portrait created a porthole to the corridor where Professor Dumbledore's office was. 

When Harry and Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall for lunch, the rest were already there. They got some curios stares from all of them. Especially Ron and Hermione. Harry silently sat down on the empty chair between Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were amazingly silent but after lunch while they headed up to the common room, Ron brought up the topic.

"You and Dumbledore stayed where ever you were for a long time" he commented.

"Hmm…" was all Harry said. He didn't want to lie to his best friends. Not more than he had to.

"So where were you?" asked Hermione

"Uh… Around Dumbledore's office" he replied praying they won't press the topic anymore. But his prayers weren't answered.

"We went up to Professor Dumbledore's office but you two weren't in there" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Now he had to lie. A big lie.

"I said we were around his office. Not in it. We were taking a walk. He just advised me about being safe" he lied.

"But-" continued Hermione. But he quickly interrupted her by saying he wanted to go to the washroom and ran in the bathroom's direction before they could question him any longer. How was he suppose to keep this up?

The rest of the evening he stayed away from everyone, exploring the castle alone. Finally it was five' o'clock and he headed to the knight next to Dumbledore's office. Once he got to the new wing by stepping on the knight's foot he didn't find it hard to find the blue door. But before he could open it, Professor Dumbledore opened it.

"Harry I want you to stay out here until I call you. I must first perform the charm" he said

Harry nodded.

Once Dumbledore entered he got close to the door to hear what was going on inside.

"Before I introduce the new Minister of Magic I must perform the keeper's tongue charm. Any one who doesn't want to do so must exit this room immediately" said Dumbledore's voice and after several silent seconds "Very well" said Dumbledore and muttered something which was followed by a bright flash.

"Now Minister, you may enter" he said but all of sudden Harry felt nervous. Just like he did right before a match. He was going to address most of Britain's most important magical officials. The door opened and was greeted by Dumbledore's reassuring smile. He felt a bit better.

A/N: Again Sorry about the Cliffy. It gives this story momentum just like the gaps in between chapters do. But I'm sorry about the long gap. I had sort of a Writer's Block. Any how the story is now flowing and this chap moves the story to a new era. An interesting era. Review with anything. I like to have at least 250 by chapter twenty if updated. It's a milestone you know. Do review. Next chap up soon.


	20. Chapter Twenty *Milestone*

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

A/N: I was overwhelmed by your response. This may seem DULL but it definitely is a new ear in the fic. This chapter is dedicated to Snowlily, [alk328@yahoo.com][1] . I was just about to delete the fic since some people told me that it was a disgrace to the name Harry Potter and that it was the worst fic on the net. But she changed my mind. So if any of you want someone to thank for this chapter, thank her. But no insults or offending letters please. She's a good friend of mine.

Harry felt as if he had just swallowed a vomit flavored bean. He did not feel butterflies flying around in his stomach. He felt as if Buckbeak, the hippogriff was flying around in his stomach. He was not going to be introduced to the audience beyond the door as Harry Potter, The boy who lived as he usually was. But he was going to be introduced as the temporary British Minister of Magic. A title bestowed upon him an only a few hours ago. A title that he had no time to get use to. One of the most politically important titles in Britain and most probably in the whole magical world as well. Harry didn't have time to think any longer as he noticed Professor Dumbledore's eyes flickered giving off a tad of impatience along with it. Harry shakily took a step forward.

But that step seemed to be what he required. Suddenly a chain of reactions swept over Harry. Fear and panic were replaced by calmness and an impressively steady pulse. Harry felt a wave or warmth wash over him as if he had just stepped into a bath tub full of hot water in a cold winter day. Each step he took from there after towards the door seemed to further increase his confidence. He had no idea what was at work here but he definitely liked the feeling of this. By the time he came face to face with professor Dumbledore who was at the door, he was exceedingly confident about what he had to once he stepped through this door. He felt another part of him take over him. He thought it was the Imperius curse for a second but what was controlling him was not a voice in his mind. It was something deep. Something from the very depths of his soul. Something he knew existed but never knew where it was. 

As Harry arrived at the door, Dumbledore stepped aside creating way for Harry to enter the new MinistryBuilding. Harry found him self give Professor Dumbledore a rather confident smile before stepping into the building.

*~*~*

As Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the door's way, a black robed man entered the room. He paused for a second at the entrance still blocked from view by Professor Dumbledore. Only the black robed were visible. He could sense his fellow workers tense up as they were about to meet the new Minister of Magic. Obviously Fudge had stepped down with the ever mounting pressure. Even he himself was rather curious to whom this new man be. There wasn't many in the line except for Professor Dumbledore, but he had clearly declined the offer saying that a much more suitable person was available and to trust his skills. But he had also warned them not to decide his skills upon his appearance but his leadership and revolutionary qualities. All these had aroused an overwhelming amount of curiosity. But Arthur didn't have to wait any longer since the new Minister stepped out into the room.

Several gasps went throughout the room while others just stood rooted to the floor. Some were awestruck while others were horrified. Arthur himself found himself frozen with his jaw hanging open. It was the last person he expected. It was Harry Potter, the boy stepped out wearing his black Hogwarts School Robes. Ron, his son's best friend. The friendly, innocent boy who regularly stayed the summer with them. A Boy who still hadn't started his fifth year in school.

*~*~*

The initial reaction to Harry's entrance wasn't what one might call extravagant. His arrival was followed by a series of gasps and the whole crowed freezing with awestruck and horrified expressions on their faces. Only Professor Dumbledore was smiling. Even though they were acting as they were for different reasons, he was use to people acting differently around him. He'd give them a while to settle down. 

He looked around. The room which was earlier there had changed dramatically. The partitioned was somehow moved creating a massive hall filled with chairs and next to Harry was a podium facing the audience. By the time Harry had looked around the audience was buzzing. But there were still several who were staring at him like some kind of monster. Suddenly the door closed and Albus Dumbledore walked on top of the podium and cleared his throat. Instantly the buzzing stopped and everyone snapped their heads towards Professor Dumbledore. He cleared his throat once again and muttered a voice amplification charm which Harry had learned in his third term.

"Ahem! I know Minister Potter wasn't what you expected but I assure you that he's the man for the job. My reasons for his appointment, to which the former minister of Magic agreed was his amazing display of leadership qualities, Bravery and most importantly skill in handling almost any situation that comes across his path. I think I'll allow the Minister himself to address you" he said stepping down from the podium and gave Harry once again a reassuring smile. 

But none was required. Mysteriously he already knew what he had to do. Harry slowly stepped onto the podium and turned towards the dazzled audience with his face down. Slowly he raised it. By the time it was up right, he could make out several faces he recognized. He saw Mr. Weasley, Percy, Mr. Diaggory and Ludo Bagman. He also recognized some other faces, most from Last year's Quidditch world cup. Harry cleared his throat making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Good evening everybody" he said and a handful who had gotten over the initial shock mumbled their greetings.

"Well, Minister Fudge has apparently appointed me as your temporary minister of magic. This has come as a result of a regeneration of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Most of the people gasped at the mention of the name. He assumed the ministry workers already knew about the rebirth of Voldemort. Otherwise all hell would have been let loose. Harry was thankful for that. 

"I accepted this title only due to the current state of alertness and because both Professor Dumbledore and Minister fudge seem to have their total trust in me. I would appreciate if you place that trust in me and help me get us out of the mess we are going to be in. Since I was appointed to this new title rather hastily and has no idea about the facts regarding the current situation and doesn't even know what I'm suppose to do. But I am willing to learn as much as I have to and I would appreciate if you would teach me all I should know. Please do come to me with anything that might concern me or this title. I once again request your support. Thank you." Harry finished. The whole speech had come to him as if it was forming it's self in his mind. All he had to do was as if to read it off his mind. He had no idea how good it was or how convincing it was except that he had to do it. He hoped it was good. 

He looked up to wards the crowd to see how they'd react but the whole group stood frozen. There was complete silence until some one started clapping, very slowly. Harry turned to find Percy standing there among the crowd clapping. It was the lasting he expected from him. But he was soon joined by Mr. Weasley. In a matter of few seconds the whole giant room was filled with applause as nearly every member in the room started to clap. Some were whistling while some were throwing their pointed wizarding hats into the air. And some others were even shouting out catchphrases. Some of them caught Harry's attention more than the others.

"Look at him. For me it's like looking at James himself!"

"He'll be an exact image of James if he keeps it up any longer"

"No Doubts in that he was born for this job!"

What were they talking about? They were talking about something that his mind hadn't ever crossed. What were his parents like? He'd never known them to appreciate for who they were. He only knew what others had told him. He himself didn't know the truth about himself until Hagrid had come that day and about his Father and his close friends until he got to know Sirius. This was just another occasion. The people in front of him seemed to know several times over about his father and most probably about his mother too just by associating them. But he? He was their Son? What did he know about them? He also had a feeling that he himself would most probably find a lot of things about himself if he browsed the library, which Harry was sure Hermione no doubt already had. So Hermione knew more than he did about him self. And these people in front of him, they knew more things about his family than he most probably ever will. What could he do? He couldn't even talk to them? Harry all of a sudden felt very left out, lonely and depressed. 

Harry was suddenly jerked off his thought by a sudden warmth compared to the utter coldness he was feeling deep inside him. He looked up startled to find professor Dumbledore looking back at him intently. Dumbledore always seem to be able to give him that sudden warmth he needed in times like these. Dumbledore's piercing eyes seemed to read his thoughts off his mind and they suddenly turned into ones of deep concern. 

Once more Harry felt a wave of depression sweep over him. Except this time it was several times stronger. The depression wave that was sweeping over him now was even more powerful than when he encountered nearly a dozen demetors in the last part of third year in an effort to save Sirius from his doom. Demetors had a powerful effect on him, but this was different. The demetors effected him on the surface but now he was feeling emotions surfacing them self from the very core of his heart. He knew he was going to crack anytime now. He couldn't allow Dumbledore to see him in such a state. Especially now that he has so much to look up to. With so much in his hands. He had to get away.   
  


Harry with one sweeping move surveyed the entire packed room for an escape. The main entrance he had come in to the temporary ministry was now completely blocked. His gaze suddenly stopped on a small door that didn't seem to be covered as much as the others. He didn't have the nerve to look back at Dumbledore so he continued to stare at the feet and turned as swiftly as he could and headed towards the small exit door at such strides that he himself was amazed. But there wasn't any room for emotions such as amazement. He already could feel himself crumpling up against that sudden emotion of utter loneliness. Automatically his pace increased. His Strides were now so swift that he was starting to feel that slight tingle of excitement that occurred only when he was flying carefree on his amazing firebolt. But now was not the time for excitement. In almost no time at all he was at the door and his hand turned the doorknob so fast that he didn't even remember his hand getting there. He must have turned it rather roughly because the door swung, nearly like the door in the greathall and slammed into the wall next to it. He didn't look back. He couldn't. He was on the verge of cracking up. He took one giant stride to step out of the room as soon as possible but bumped head first into someone.

Harry snapped his head up and nearly kicked himself when he saw who was in front of him. It was into Snape that he had bumped into. And a short way away from him was the rest of the group. Alostor Moody and the rest of the four aurors. How could he forget about his 'bodyguards'. But at least he had managed to get away from them for a few hours. Harry could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. He had to get away. But how? His bodyguards are sure to follow him. He had to get away. 

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in his head spoke out.

'_Insenticato_'

Without thinking Harry repeated the word he heard and with a slight tingle, instantly the world went black.

A/N: How did you all like it? I was surprised that the reviews were steady even without me posting a chapter for so long. Very sorry but I had lots of problems to deal with. Got any flame for me being late? Then e-mail it to Viresh, [harinviresh@yahoo.com][2]. He's my best friend. But suddenly he decided not to be. You all know how that feels. Very depressing. Any how the next chapter will be within the next 24hrs. You all would like it now wouldn't you? No, I'm not kidding. It'll be posted within another 24hrs. And I LOVE big reviews. Do send them will ya? And it seems we have a load of new readers. Daily hits have risen from 500 to around 1000. But I still lack reviews. I want to make this one of the top fan fics in the web. Do tell people about it will ya. And read those lovely fics out there (other than mine).

   [1]: mailto:alk328@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:harinviresh@yahoo.com



	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One 

Chapter Twenty One 

A/N: Sorry for the big delay but can you believe it I spent too much time reading fics that I forgot to write mine. All this (at lest 70% of it was written in the last few minutes/hours) here you go.

Severus Snape was outside the small door to the Ministry Room as Dumbledore had requested when the door suddenly swung open violently and a tall skinny boy dressed in HogwartsSchool robes stepped out rather hastily. His face was facing the floor but Snape knew the student all too well. It was Harry Potter. The very reason he was standing here with the other five aurors whom he absolutely detested.

Harry didn't seem to notice him as he swept at an amazing pace towards him. Severus knew he didn't have enough time to get out of his way so he braced him self for the collision.

BANG!

He excepted Harry to fall back on his back but impressively the boy only took a mere step back to re-balance himself. With one swift motion he looked up and stared deep into Severus' eyes. He was getting rather uncomfortable under his stare, which seemed to be reading his mind clear, when he looked back down. 

By the time the boy looked back up his 'on top of things' look was replaced by one that was of confusion. The boy muttered some words which Snape couldn't catch and with a faint POP! The boy was gone!

Snape couldn't suppress a gasp, but he wasn't the only one. All five aurors had gasped along with him. Even the ever so inexpressive Alostor Moody gasped at this. What were they to do?

*~*~*

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He felt extremely sick. His head felt a ton heavy and his body ached all over. He felt shaky and his vision was rather fuzzy. He was just about to find a place to sit down when he realized where in the world he was. He was rather certain he was not where he was a few moments ago. Or maybe a few hours ago. He must have passed out. 

'I hate these magical transportation methods' he said to him self.

Harry cautiously looked around. 

"No, Not again…" he said to himself.

He was once again in the empty dark space he was earlier in the day.

But there was something different this time. It wasn't emitting utter depression or loneliness. It was neither triggering any other emotions. The space was utterly emotionless. But in the mean time he was happy about it. It was exactly what he wanted. No one to disturb him, no one for whom he had to live up to, no one to snigger at his slight display of those chain bound emotions within him. No one to remind he had to figure out how he got here. Without further hesitate tears started to stream down Harry's cheeks and he let his wobbly knees fall to the ground, which seemed to be soft as mattress, and cried himself to a black-out. He wanted this. He needed this and finally he had it. To get it all out. Finally he was sleeping in peace away from the chaos in the world. With no worries about how he was going to get back or how he got there or what was laid ahead of him, he just rested like all those other normal children do every single day. 

*~*~*

But for Severus Snape and the rest, chaos seemed like a world from paradise. No Sir! They had passed chaos a good port key away. Their state of mind was not in any muggle or wizard dictionary. No they were giving new meaning to any word even related to 'chaos'. They were in pandemonium. In turmoil. They were in anarchy.

Harry Potter had suddenly disappeared before there eyes and appaperation and port keys were out of the question. Even the ever so calm Dumbledore seemed utterly shocked about the disappearance. Add to that a room full of curious ministry workers, students, parents, guardians and the staff. They were lost. They had no idea what had happened. 

If Dumbledore was panicking then the chances of the whole thing being a false alarm was only comparable to Voldemort starting using cheering charms in duel instead of the Killing Curse. No! They were into some big trouble. The chances are the Dark Lord must be torturing the poor boy at the very moment. How could they let this happen? How could he have let this happen? Again he had let down Harry.

*~*~*

After several hours of blissful sleep Harry Potter gradually woke up. He for once was happy, carefree and irresponsible. Just like a child should be. But slowly reality was flooding in. His responsibilities, his troubles, his life. 

*~*~*

Severus Snape felt as if the whole world was upon his shoulders. They'd just lost their key to the enemy. Lost it in a way they had no idea how. Depression was spreading faster than secrets and gossip traveled throughout Hogwarts which was something. They'd just lost the meaning to the whole struggled against the enemy, lost their inspiration, lost hope. And he was the one to blame. Just like he was to blame for the Potter's death. Severus Snape for the first time in his life felt a emotion like no other. Utter Helplessness. It was slowly eating him out from the inside and he had no say in it. They were doomed.

*~*~*

Harry felt slightly drowsy but most of his body felt utterly refreshed. Some thing that he had longed for quite sometime. But his body was not all that had refreshed but something he couldn't point a finger at but it was a relatively strange change. 

He looked around. He was still in the dark space he had been before he fell asleep. But how did he get here in the first place. The space no longer was that painful place he was in earlier but was replaced by a place of warmth but emptiness, entirely dark but seemed to be emitting a strange invisible light he could only feel, the place seemed to be one created of elements of extreme opposites but for amazingly the combination seemed to be suited quite well. It was a place Harry had needed and had got there in just the nick of time but it wasn't exactly the kind of place one wanted to spend the rest of their lives trapped in. No, it was time he got back to reality, but before that he had to find out how he got here. 

All he remembered was him muttering a strange spell which seemed to have trigger something that brought him here. But what was it? Maybe a repeating the spell will do the trick. It usually does. At least the 'blazoulous' charm works that way.

'Huh?' Harry suddenly thought. 'Where had that come from? He had no idea what the 'blazoulous' charm was to think he knew its effect. Maybe he read it somewhere in the library going over stuff. He had done so a lot last year. May be some of Hermione was rubbing off on him. But what about the spell he was thinking about?'

_'Insenticato'_

It was the voice. The voice had said the spell earlier and it had said it again. He quickly crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. Noting to give the voice some thought he repeated the spell backwards.

"_Otacit Nesni"_

POP!

*~*~*

Ronald Weasley hadn't seen his friend all day. He had mysteriously disappeared and when he informed Professor McGonagall about she assured him the he was in safe hands. But he and Hermione had searched all over Hogwarts, By the lake, Hagrid's Cabin, the Quidditch pitch and Ron himself had checked the dungeons to make sure Snape, especially due to his complete character change, hadn't kidnapped Harry. But no. Harry was completely missing. But the only relief he had was the knowledge that if anyone was being protected, it was Harry Potter. His Best Friend. For Merlin's Wand he has half a dozen body guards around him. But the thought of Harry being attacked by several dozen Death Eaters only a fraction of a time away sent shudders down his spine. Suddenly there was a crash from the Common Room snapping him out of his train of thought. Who has Mad Eye Moody attacked this time? But there was a tiny bit of hope. His body guards were told by Dumbledore to follow Harry everywhere so there was a big chance that Harry had finally entered the GryffindorTower. Even though it was past mid night. Ron jumped out of his four-poster and rushed towards the common room not giving any thought to the racket he was making. 

*~*~*

Harry had just appeared in the most comfortable room in the world for him. The Gryffindor Common Room. He had miraculously managed to land on his feet, but unfortunately he had landed near a vase which fell to the ground after being struck by his arm. The vase had crashed but the noise was not what Harry had been expecting. He was sure someone had done a sound amplification charm for the crashing sent a loud booming sound, much like Hagrid's voice when one insulted Professor Dumbledore, which Harry as sure must've woken up the entire castle. But just as Harry bent down to repair the shattered vase on the floor he heard footsteps or loud thumping noises coming down from the boy's dormitory stairs. Harry's snapped his head up to find Ron leaning against the doorway to the stairs staring or should you call it 'glaring' at him. He opened his mouth but before and audible voices came out the portrait swiftly opened and in rushed several dozen distraughted looking people including Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwik, Trelawney, Sprout, Snape, Dippet, Sinistra, Vector, Brubbly-Plank, Binns, Lupin followed by Mad Eye Moody, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Fudge, Viktor, Fleur, the young lady he was introduced to as Arabella and her companion Mudungus and finally came through the four un-introduced aurors along with a panting Dobby. A big crowd they made. Actually the previously empty common room now looked like fish in a can. It was packed. There was an untied sigh of relief when they saw Harry but could do nothing but bend over and pant. It seemed they had run all the way across the castle. But the ever enthusiastic Dobby still seemed to have some air in him to greet him.

"Dobby's pleased to meet Harry Potter" he said but couldn't say any more as he too started panting furiously. 

Even Dumbledore was panting furiously. And he looked extraordinarily old to Harry. 'He needs his rest' he thought. But before long there were more thumping noses and in came to the common room from the stairways to the dormitories Weasley's Fred, George and Ginny with Hermione. They most likely were roused by the commotion in the common room and most likely he was in for some good load of explaining. But he had one problem. He had no explanations.

While awaiting the inevitable round of questioning decided to repair the vase he had broken by accident. He bent down pulled out him wand and repaired the vase by muttering a repairing charm. But the vase still seemed empty. So he muttered,

"_Orchideous"_

Conjuring a bouquet of flowers which he placed in the vase and got up and placed the vase on top the table it had previously been on top of. But now instead of just sitting there the vase was almost proudly displaying its orchids. By now most of the people had recovered from their panting and most of them were staring at him as if he was crazy. Even professor McGonagall. She opened her mouth but professor Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Care to explain your whereabouts for the past few hours Harry?" he asked in a stern voice that was unusual for Harry from Dumbledore. It was always Professor McGonagall who had this tone of voice, but now Dumbledore seemed to have taken it up. He hoped temporarily. 

"Uh… I'm not quite sure Professor?" replied Harry quite uncertainly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT QUITE SURE POTTER?! YOU"VE GOT TO HAVE BEEN SOMEWHERE!" yelled Professor McGonagall her face turning red. 

It was hard for one to keep his calm composure in times as such but he knew he had to, and most strangely, he knew how to. He made sure his voice was quite, that his eyes were normal and that his hands weren't shaking. Then his reply shocked both him and everyone else. Not only because of the contents but because how in-control it sounded…. So much like someone he knew…. Like Professor Dumbledore.

"Frankly Professor, I think you are exactly right. I think I wasn't somewhere but either nowhere or everywhere. I do not know what caused me to be, but what I do know is that the ride is very energy consuming. Energy that I need to obtain in a good night's sleep, if you don't mind of course"

His voice was so calm but yet the ending gave the impression that he wanted no further arguments. No one could muster a reply. Not even Professor Dumbledore. They unconsciously moved aside creating a path to towards the stairways to the dormitories. He made no hesitation in swiftly walking up.

*~*~*

The common room was strangely still and motionless no matter how much it was packed with people. They seemed to have forgotten that a something strange had just happened. Something that left even Professor Dumbledore's jaw hanging open. Things were surely changing, pretty fast too.

*~*~*

Harry headed straight to the Fifth year Boy's Dormitory extremely calmly. On the way there he knew one thing for certain. Not only had his surroundings changed but he himself has changed. He had to find more about the mysterious voice, he had to talk to someone regarding the resistance, probably professor Dumbledore and see what he's in for there and then he had to go to the Ministry Area. He had to. Most probably he'll have to skip breakfast. But strangely he had expected everything to be in utter chaos with every thing, but strangely he himself had surprised him by working everything out. At least till classes began. He quietly changed into his pajamas which seem to be the exact size, for once. He hadn't worn his pajamas at the Dursley's since he was all by himself and his robes seemed to fit okay. He must have grown. In less than a Month? 

'One more thing to be sorted out but that's tomorrow. Now I need sleep' he said to himself. 

No matter he had slept at where he had been earlier the ride back had been extremely exhaustive. He had been drained out completely.

*~*~*

Arthur Weasley was once again stunned by Harry. He had known the boy well. But he has changed dramatically. That was certain after what happened in the wee hours in the morning. No one had left the common room. They were too stunned. Harry Potter had literally turned into someone that they could only relate to one person. Albus Dumbledore. The Boy had so much command, natural power in those few sentences that he lost all doubts he had about him succeed as Minister of Magic, which he couldn't discuss with nearly anybody. At that moment he and every person present in the room understood why Harry was such a threat to You-Know-Who. The boy had so much leadership in him that a natural commanding power surrounded him. You-Know-Who had created armies upon armies of dark masses and had literally waged war against the entire wizarding world and hadn't even managed to even make Dumbledore loose his even once, not to mention leave him jaw hanging open with just a few sentences spoken out. But deep down him had a feeling that the ministry was not the boy's only responsibility. He felt sorry for the boy but his trust was so high in the boy was so high that he couldn't bring himself to think nothing other than the boy taking down all obstacles to the goal placed in front of him. For once he truly understood the Boy-Who-Lived and knew the reason You-Know-Who wanted the boy dead. He had good reason, because the boy was maturing fast and with each second that passes by he was being beginning to be an ever growing threat to him. This made all the more reason they protect him. Yes! He would personally do everything in his power to protect and aid the boy. And he knew that nearly everyone in the room shared his common thought. 

*~*~*

As usual Harry was early to wake. He had a dreamless sleep last night and seemed to have regained nearly all of his energy. He unconsciously headed for the bathroom and got ready into his black school robes almost out of instinct and then headed down to the common room. Nobody seemed to be there, but the common room seemed as if people had occupied it till early morning. They must've stayed up all night. What a spoiled brat I've been. I didn't assure them I was all right. He started towards the portrait to go fro breakfast when he realized that he had to go to the ministry. The temporary Minister of Magic had to be there. It was officially his first day of office. But then he remembered something. He had promised Dumbledore that he'd make sure that he leave nowhere without his protection. But he didn't have the heart to wake them up since it wasn't their fault that he was being threatened by Voldemort. It was his own fault. But neither could he wait for them to wake up be late for the Ministry or go above Dumbledore's word either. No after last night's fiasco. Then he remembered something. Dobby. Dobby was appointed by Dumbledore as a sort of secretary to him. And last time he checked House Elves were extremely loyal and very powerful magically. He had more than one personal experiences to prove so. And most importantly they were early to rise. He quickly cast a silencing charm on his feet and paused a moment to admire how much magic he had started using recently. 

He walked up to the fifth year dormitory and thought how he could convey his message without irrupting suspicion if someone like Ron found it. Then as it usually did recently the answer came. He smiled to himself thinking how much riddles had come in handy last year and for a fact he knew Hermione was particularly good at riddles but even she would have trouble figuring this out, but no such hassle for his intended person, Mad Eye Moody. He quickly wrote it down on a parchment now also with a silencing charm placed on it and paused to admire his handiwork.

'Moody, 

I'm at the Sunrise in the Kingdom of the burning yet revive ash.

Harry.'

He then placed the note next to the sleeping form of Moody thinking how Moody seemed to have lost his Constant Vigilance! While sleeping. He now had to find Dobby as an escort. He didn't think it was necessary but he needed a explanation when Dumbledore questioned him. He knew Dobby won't be in the Kitchen but where then he nearly smacked him then and there. The Marauder's Map. He reached and opened his trunk only to remember Professor Dumbeldore hadn't given it back He had an idea but didn't know how much Dobby will be fond of it. He took out his invisibility cloak and went out of the portrait into the corridors and pulled out his wand and muttered,

"_Accio Dobby" _

Hoping and wishing with all his might that Dobby be all right and in no time dobby came from the corridor ahead thankfully not in the way he had expected, like a zooming house elf bullet, but seemed to be sliding on the floor as if it had grease all over. And to his surprise Dobby seemed to be enjoying it quite much. And when he saw Harry he nearly greeted him from the top of his lungs but Harry quickly dashed forwards and covered his mouth and whispered in his ear 

"I want you to be quiet Dobby and we must get to the Ministry Compound"

Dobby nodded and gave him a typical house elf five start smile and tugged on his robes. Once he bent down he whispered to him,

"Good Morning Harry Potter. Dobby will lead Harry Potter to the Ministry sir"

Harry nodded back and gave him a broad grin and brought out his invisibility cloak and covered both him and Dobby with it and headed down the corridor making little or no noise.

In no time they were at the knight and Dobby stepped forward and stepped on the knights foot creating the doorway to the ministry sector with the walls that emitted the blue light. Both he and Dobby stepped in to the doorway and Harry proceeded to take his invisibility cloak off and bent it and tucked it in his robes and headed towards the blue door and reached for the handle. He then turned to Dobby and smiled as he said 

"Ready to play Minister of Magic Dobby?" and turned the door knob opening the door.

As the door opened Harry head chatter and noise from the other side but even before the door fully opened the room went into a dead silence. Thankfully he was use to this. He slowly stepped into the room followed by Dobby. The Partition was back and he was face to face with the reception of the Ministry. There was a lady with a nervous smile on her face behind the reception desk and in front of the reception desk stood four strongly built tall men wearing black cloaks who took a step back and in unison each stamped their right foot as if a salute. Harry didn't know what else to do but nod at them all. They were most probably aurors to guard the Ministry. The Ministry that was his responsibility now.

He started to make his way around the reception area towards the corridors on either side of the large partitioned area in the center of the magnificent room. Everything was still and silent as ever. He strolled pass several partitions along the corridor while the occupants of the partitions did the same greeting like the aurors and he returned each greeting with a nod. 

After several seconds Harry reached the office at the very back of the Ministry Room and he swiftly turned the knob and opened the door and stepped in. he was followed by Dobby who was clearly blushing red even through his green skin. He had no idea how he got used to the attention he was getting everywhere but he guessed one can get use to it especially when for two months a year he barely gets any attention what so ever, by his so called only living relatives.

The room seemed the same except that another pile of letters lay on a large wooden box that had 'IN' written on its side. AS usual he proceeded to do the exact same thing he did yesterday, sorted the mail and right after sorting the last letter there was a knock on the door andit opened in stepped Percy Weasley.

Harry nearly jumped out of the seat he was sitting and would've rolled over laughing for the look on Percy's face if not he remembered he had to keep his composure. Percy slowly came in to the office after closing the door behind him and stood in front of Harry's desk his face red as a tomato. In his hand he had a extremely thick volume possibly several thousand pages long.

"Uh… Minister…I'm here to… Produce the Cauldron Thickness Report."

Percy seemed to be turning even redder now but Harry was having a equally difficult time not rolling all over laughing out and in a desperate effort he pulled out his wand under the table and muttered a calming charm to himself. It seemed to work and he lost his extreme desire to laugh out. He knew how much effort Percy had put into that report so he decided to do the best he could.

"Sit down Percy" He said offering him a chair in front of his desk. 

"Thank You" Muttered Percy and he quickly sat down.

"Now care to explain the necessity of the implementation of this report and give me a summary regarding it?" said with a smile across his face.

Percy stared at him for a second and then smiled back and started to explain the report. He instantly knew that he'd done the wrong thing by asking Percy to explain he report but was glad to see that Percy was feeling appreciated for the work he put in to the simplest things. He knew what it felt like since Hermione was someone like that. And every time Ron would comment rudely about Hermione's working fever he would make her feel alright by doing the exact thing he was now doing for Percy. Appreciating them for what they are. And he felt Happy for it. After Two hours of continuous Cauldron lectures Percy had finished his so called summary of his report. Harry was thankful hat he was obviously no the one that had to read the report. He suddenly thought how much the wizarding world was obsessed about documenting everything. Hogwarts had thousands of rules noted down, half of which were utter rubbish and Quidditch seem to have also thousands of ways to commit a foul not even hundred were known by even the greatest of referees.

After the whole explanation Percy sat there beaming all around the room as if he was just hit with the cheering charm. Harry was happy for him.

"So Percy to whom do I need to hand this Report to be implemented?" Harry asked still smiling at an overwhelmed Percy.

"You're…Your… going to implement it?" he stammered

"Why in the world Percy would you have gone for so much trouble if it was not important. Of course it'll be implemented. Neville melts his Cauldron far too often. We surely do need better cauldrons" said Harry.

"Uh…Theoretically the Minister of Magic should implement it but he usually hands it to the Head of the Department of International Affairs"

"Then who would that be?"

"Uh… Me"

Harry sat there confused for a while he had to hand Percy's report back to Percy. 

"Then go ahead Percy, implement it"

Percy muttered more than one thank you and nearly went for his feet but either seeing Harry terrified or about to jump out of his chair made him think other wise. As Percy turned around a thought struck Harry.

"Uh… Percy can I ask you a favor"

Percy instantly turned around in lightning speed with a broad grin on his face. 

"Anything Minister" 

"Uh… Percy? I actually don't know anything about the ministry. I would truly appreciate if you give me a guide to the ministry that I can read in my free time, if I have any. I truly can't start all over but your services will be extremely appreciated." 

Percy's face suddenly turned to a one of pride and immense joy.

"I'll make sure you get it as soon as possible" he said and rushed out of the office.

Knowing Percy he was rather sure that eh had left to start work on the guide. As Harry looked up at the clock on the wall his heart nearly skipped a beat. It was Ten! Ten in the Morning. He had missed breakfast but something caught Harry's nose. It was the smell of Pumpkin Juice, Toast, Scrambled eggs, bacon… a complete breakfast eh was spelling and it seemed to be coming from right behind him. And he turned around to find Dobby standing there with a tray full of food. Dobby gave Harry a toothy grin.

"Dobby thinks Harry Potter like breakfast. Dobby Bring Harry Potter breakfast. He was very kind to Weasley" he said and placed the tray on his table and disappeared. Harry ate his breakfast there.

At the end of his breakfast he thought he had spent enough time at the ministry and turned around and told Dobby to follow him. He opened the door and stepped out and once again silence prevailed over the busy ministry. The process happened all over and finally Harry was out of the Ministry after final nods at the four Aurors at the entrance. As he exited the room he once again took out his invisibility cloak and cover both him and Dobby and departed the Ministry sector. Once they were in the corridor next to the knight Harry decided where he wanted to go. He needn't go to the great hall since he had already had his breakfast, but now he wanted to talk to someone regarding the resistance. Preferably Dumbledore or even Sirius. He seemed to be on top of things. So he turned around and said the password to the Gargoyle and went up to Professor Dumbledore's office and knocked on the thick oak wood door and 

"Come in" said Dumbeldore and he stepped in to find professor Lupin and Sirius along with Dumbeldore and he was just about to say he was just at the Ministry but stopped himself in mid sentence remembering that he was still under the invisibility cloak and that Sirius and Professor Lupin didn't know about him leading the resistance. He took off the cloak revealing him and Dobby and then looked up to see Dumbledore wearing a grim expression.

"What's wrong Professor?!"

A/N: Okay Jona I need to read your next chap. Quick. And Fawkes thanks for the flame. Hi everyone and I need Heir. More chaps and Harry's Mum Lily? Where are you? I am dying for a chap. And all of you who like my fic do e-mail me personally to [dilshan_k@hotmail.com][1] and I shall love to keep in touch with you.

   [1]: mailto:dilshan_k@hotmail.com



	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

As Harry stared at the grim expression on Professor Dumbledore's face both Sirius and Professor Lupin rose to greet him. But he made no greeting what so ever. He had a sudden urge to know what was wrong. What could make Dumbledore so grim? Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, how are you? Why don't you have a seat?"

A chair was added to the two chairs that use to be in front of Dumbledore's desk. Harry slowly walk towards the chair and sat down. Both Sirius and Professor Lupin too sat down. 

"Fine sir" Harry said, "But what's the problem?"

This time Professor Dumbledore's Deep Blue eyes met with his. But this time he decided to keep his eyes in place. He would not back away. He had responsibilities. Responsibilities that made him stand up to many challenges and this was a start. He maintained a steady gaze into professor Dumbledore's blue eyes and in what seemed like a snap of his fingers their gaze was broken by amazingly Professor Dumbledore. He'd never thought Dumbledore would ever break one of his piercing gazes, but it had. Today. What was going on? What was happening? What had happened to that great wizard that was advising him a few months ago? To Harry it seemed as if he had just gotten old. Weakened. But they could not afford to loose Dumbledore at this time. Not when Voldemort was back. Not when hope depended on him. They had to keep hope. Harry through experience had learned that where there's hope there's always a possibility. They had to keep hope in Voldemort's fall. If not there would not be possibility to his fall. But for there to be hope someone had to stand up to the Challenge. Stand up to Voldemort. But Dumbledore was in no state to stand up to Voldemort. He had done so years ago, but now he couldn't. Someone else had to stand up in his place. Some one like himself. Some one has to risk there life and do so. Someone has to stand up to the greatest threat the wizarding will face for the past century or so. If not more. He knew the day would come. Ever since Voldemort's return he knew he would have to do so. But once again he never expected things to change so soon. Didn't expect Dumbledore to weaken. But it has happened and now he had to face reality. He, The-Boy-Who-Lived has to stand up. He has to stand up to Voldemorts and what he represents. He has to keep hope alive. 

"Harry?"

Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and he was now face to face with Professor Albus Dumbledore. 

"Harry, it seems we won't be able to use the Hogwarts Express to transport the students from Kings Cross Station to Hogsmade" said Dumbledore with the same grim expression he held earlier.

So this was the problem. The Hogwarts Express couldn't be used. The reason was obvious. Voldemort. The train would be traveling hours in open area where nearly the entire Hogwarts Population will be vulnerable to an attack. He remembered how the Dementors had stopped the Hogwarts express for inspection in his third year. The Death Eaters could do the same. But instead of just inspecting they'll annihilate the entire train. Hundreds of Students. No! That was too much of a risk. Children are the hope. They are what most of the adult wizard population keep their hopes in. Weasley's were the best example. Harry knew both Mr. & Mrs. Weasley would do anything for their children and if all of them were to be taken away they would be left without hope. Without hope of fighting against Voldemort. This would be the same for thousands of people. No! Hope is crucial for a victory. Hope must be there and the students must be kept safe. But… But an entire generating of Hogwarts students would miss out on one of the greatest experiences in their Time at Hogwarts. Especially the first years. Walking through platform nine and three quarter. Seeing the scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting for them to be taken to Hogwarts. Meeting and making friends inside the train like he met Ron and even enemies such as Draco Malfoy. But it was all part of the Hogwarts Life. It has been so for many a century. They had no right to take that away from the new comers. They had to use the Hogwarts Express and keep the students safe at the same time. Yes! That would be it. But Harry knew it was easier said than done. But he will make it happen. It was his duty. To protect others from Voldemort.

He no longer could sit in this glorious circular office he adored from the first time he stepped into it. No, he wanted to do something. He wanted to start working. He wanted to sprint out of the room and head straight back to the Ministry offices. The Ministry offices where he held some authority. Ministry offices where he could start working on a plan to use the Hogwarts Express and keep its occupants safe at the same time. For some reason, it was exactly what he did. Without giving it another thought, Harry turned around and sprinted towards the door, amazingly enough the door to Professor Dumbledore's office swung open just as Harry was approaching it and without reducing his pace he sprinted out of the office, down the self moving stairway and out of the doorway. He spun around and stepped on the toe of the suit of Armor, and sprinted into the doorway that erupted. In no time at all he was in the Ministry offices, panting bent over, All along as he was panting he didn't notice that it was only his panting he was hearing, nothing else. As he lifted his head he realized that four aurors and one stunned receptionist was staring back at him. Quite a site must be, Harry realized. The Ministry of Magic suddenly appearing at the ministry panting and exhausted. Nodding in greeting he straightened out, but the four aurors and the ministry receptionist was far too stunned to greet back. Dusting his robes he headed to one side of the ministry partition and as he started walking towards his office at the very back of the massive room, he realized that once again all work had ceased. It was as if every time he walked out of his office or into the ministry office complex some kind of message went out to all the ministry employees to stop working. He didn't like it.   
  


As he walked towards his office passing partitioned offices of all manner of which the occupants had froze and were staring back at him, a plan erupted out of no where. And at that very moment he saw the person whom he wanted to see. The key player in his plan. His plan to secure the Hogwarts Express. He stopped if front of the partitioned office. In it he could see Percy Weasley. Thankfully he was working. And suddenly Percy's head snapped up. And a stunned look came over. Harry had the feeling as usual Percy was so engrossed in his work to notice anything else taking place around him. He stood up and looked back at him with the tensest face he had ever seen on any face. He was just about to think that Percy looked like someone who just so a ghost, but ghost were way too common around Hogwarts for people to get so tense every time they saw one. But it was some thing big, he knew it. Percy, sure is the type to panicky for the simplest matter but so much? It had to be something, and Harry dared to know what it was, but it was obviously something he had to know with his newly appointed responsibilities. Since Percy showed no sign of actually telling him the matter without and persuasion, so he did what he first had to do. He made a sternest looking face he could and brought some authority into his voice.

"Percy! What is it?"

A/N: Don't kill me; ok go ahead kill me I deserve every bit you throw at me. I was sooooooo busy but I know it's no excuse, I published even this incomplete chap because my g/f was asking me to post it and since certain ppl (no need to mention them ) hehe were sending me death threats LOL. Well pls pls send my girl friend a mail to [avanthi_d@hotmail.com][1] and thank her for It is her who got me to do this no matter how busy I was. J ok? Guys? The next chap I won't promise since I can't. I have this important exam , real biggy so until 'm through no promises

Thanks all those who actually read my fic J

   [1]: mailto:avanthi_d@hotmail.com



End file.
